


Full Circle

by Lilithmorningstar69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Closure, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Marriage of Convenience, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Multi, OOC Hermione, Past Infidelity, Relationship Problems, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithmorningstar69/pseuds/Lilithmorningstar69
Summary: Inspired by mustlove11's  Three Faces of an Affair,  What happens when a faithful wife decides enough is enough. After seeking retribution for her husband's infidelity, Hermione finds herself having to choose between someone she loves and someone she's falling for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 98
Kudos: 104





	1. Snapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three faces of an affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057739) by [Mustlove11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustlove11/pseuds/Mustlove11). 



> Hey guys, long time reader first time author, please be gentle as this is my first fanfic. constructive criticism is 100% welcome. PLEASE be mindful of the tags, this is an infidelity fic so if that makes you uncomfortable this is probably not the story for you. I got inspired by Mustlove11's three sides of an affair if you haven't read that yet please do so. This story is just my spinoff with a twist. i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING J.K AND WARNER BROS. OWN EVERYTHING THIS IS JUST MY WEIRD SPIN ON THINGS ;)

Hermione apparated back to the manor, as soon as she landed, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She threw her shoes off and threw them at the wall. she had never felt more hurt or humiliated in her life not even when she sent the canaries at Ron for the whole Lavender debacle. Granted Ron and Hermione were not together at the time. No

This was worse, it was like being crucioed directly to the chest.  
She was married to Draco Malfoy of all people. She should have known better in fact she did know better and that is why she was even angrier at herself than she was at him or she devil he cheated on her with  
How could she be so stupid to think that she was immune to love’s sting even after the death of Ron? She was still young; she was barely in her early twenties and already married. When she married Malfoy, she was so convinced that she would not fall in love with her childhood bully, but she was wrong.  
Malfoy was no angel, but he was not a monster either -in fact, he was gentle and considerate towards her and regarded her with respect. Their union was more of an alliance but over time they had gotten closer.

Their first year of marriage she was depressed, she had lost the love of her life, but more than that, she lost her best friend, her lover, and the father of their unborn child, that she also lost merely weeks after she had lost Ron.  
Once the aftermath of the war was over and after capturing the last of the Death Eaters, she had gone to Australia to retrieve her parents but found out they had died in a car crash just a few weeks after she had obliviated them.

She was completely alone.

Hermione sat on the cold hardwood floor with her head tucked between her knees crying. As she replayed painful memories in her head. The war, Ron dying, losing her baby just weeks after Ron’s demise. She shook with every painful memory hitting her all at once, then came the memories of how she ended up there crouched on the floor wearing a fancy Vera Wang gown. She should be out there having the time of her life dancing away with her husband but instead she was on the floor miserable, crying about things she could not change and feeling pathetic.

As she replayed the memories of what had happened that evening, sorrow was replaced by rage. She was done. That much was certain she had sacrificed her happiness, her chance at love to form an alliance with the Malfoys to help end the war. She knew neither one of them married each other out of undying love like people should, but that did not hurt any less. Over time she started falling and she was sure he was falling for her too, maybe he was not in love with her, but he made her feel loved and cared for.

That all changed once that bitch came back into his life.  
Just a few months ago things were going smoothly, their second year of marriage was looking promising. Malfoy spent time with Hermione often taking her on holiday.  
He would spend hours with her in the library they would go for walks and hold each other silently. He would make love to her and he would be gentle holding her after, but for some reason, he would be tense and closed off after.  
Then Astoria came back in the picture, about six months ago and she started seeing her husband less, he stopped taking her with him when he had important meetings for his company, he would work late and sometimes he wouldn’t come home, claiming he had to take care of some “urgent business”.

she knew what he was up to, some days he would come back smelling like that fucking perfume, she hated jasmine, god she hated that smell. She hated him and she hated that stupid bitch. Hermione knew that Astoria was in love with Draco and that he was in love with her but that didn’t matter to her. They were married and she had the understanding that he would at least show her some respect and loyalty, but oh how wrong she was.  
If tonight proved anything it was that she meant nothing to Draco and she never would. To have an affair was simply unacceptable, but to rub it in her face was just unforgivable, and in front of hundreds of people no less.  
People who already looked at her like something off the bottom of their shoes. To top things off she heard the laughs of Pansy Parkinson and whispering a little too loudly that Astoria might be late. She knew that pug faced bitch was just being malicious, after all, she always had it out for Hermione and her friends, she would say anything to get under Hermione’s skin and with that she had excused herself to Kingsley with the excuse of her feeling sick. She made her way to the apparition point only to be stopped by her husband. For a moment she though he would care enough to come with her—to comfort her and ask if she was okay-- but that thought was immediately struck down and that’s how she ended up in their bedroom—alone-- it was eleven o’clock and Hermione was still wearing her gown feeling pathetic and angry.

She stood up and wiped her tears angrily, enough was enough.

She decided she was never going to let him step all over her again. If he didn’t have enough respect for her to not humiliate her after being a cheating husband, why should she remain loyal and do what was expected of her? The war was over she owed no one nothing, and she certainly didn’t owe her husband anything, not after that night.  
She got her wand out of her clutch and aimed it at her wedding portrait “Incendio” she cried, setting their portrait on fire down the middle. She proceeded to grab anything within reach and break it she quickly summoned her beaded bag and got as many clothes as she could. She grabbed everything of importance to her and yanked her wedding ring off, she threw it out her balcony not caring where it landed. She was done and with that she made her way back to the apparition point of the manor and apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it so far! I can't wait to share with you the rest of this story it is a w.ip i know alot of you guys probably thought it was a one shot and that was totally my fault as i am still trying to figure this out. But i fixed it! If you liked it and want to see more hit that subscribe button and comment let me know what you guys think. 😘


	2. Letting loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to give a big thanks to you guys that have given this story a try. it really means a lot. I just want to give a heads up that Hermione will do things that people will see as " out of character " please keep in mind that after everything she went through she just wants a break and make the pain go away.

Hermione landed somewhere in a busy street in London where she used to go with her parents. She signaled to a cab and asked to go to the Langham Hotel. Once she got her suite, she decided the night was still young and she got dressed up for nothing. She still had her hair done and her makeup, despite all the tears she shed, wasn’t smudged or runny thanks to a spell Fleur had taught her. Her gown regardless of how gorgeous it was wouldn’t be appropriate for a night out at a club, so she had transformed it into a short deep plunged halter dress, and she had placed another cushioning charm on her golden heels. She loosened her hair until it fell in soft waves. She looked in the mirror satisfied with the results. She looked beautiful but the fire in her eyes was gone and replaced by sorrow. 

No, that simply wasn’t going to do tonight, she decided she was no longer going to be the patient loyal housewife. She wasn’t going to be the boring know it all or the war heroine tonight she was simply a woman looking for a good time.

After all she owed it to herself nothing about her life was normal, she had gone to a boarding school for magical children at eleven, she had fought a war alongside her two best friends and had lost more than she had gained and, in the end, it had all been for nothing.

No, she was going to rectify that tonight, no more loyalties no more duties to the Malfoys. She composed herself and apparated to a club that her cousins took her the summer before 6th year. When she arrived the place was in full swing, it was packed and she felt a bit awkward since she wasn’t used to being in places like this, alone anyways. Her cousins always took her to parties or clubs when they were on holiday from school. She felt a little sad that by erasing her parent’s memories she’d erase her existence from her remaining family. She sighed and made her way to the bar and asked for a margarita.

After her third drink, she started loosening up and made her way to the dance floor she caught the eye of a very attractive black man, he had a lithe build and a seductive grin. He made his way over to her. “would you like to dance?” he asked his accent was different, American she thought. She answered by pressing her back to him and dancing on him. He chuckled putting his arms around her waist “so what’s your name?” he asked. Hermione thought for a second before replying “Jean” it wasn’t a complete lie it was after all her middle name. “yours?” she asked “Chris”

After dancing a few songs they went over to the bar and had a few drinks. “ so, where are you from? Hermione asked. “New Orleans, I came with some friends before getting deployed. What about you, you got a boyfriend or something ?” “nope, no boyfriend” she replied a little too quickly. He smirked at her “so does that mean I got a chance” he winked at her, with her newfound courage she responded, “I don’t know how about we get out of here and find out,” he looked surprised before he grinned “after you” he gestured forward. They made their way back to where he bid goodnight to his friends. They gave him pats on the back and winked at them.

Once they made their way into a cab, she pounced on him, her companion eagerly acquiesced . Once they arrived at the hotel he was staying at, she threw him on the bed and told him she was going to freshen up. He nodded his head and pointed to the bathroom in his in suite. She got her wand out from her purse and cast a quick contraceptive spell. Once she returned, he had already discarded his shoes and was quickly unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. She moved his hands away and proceeded to unbutton his shirt for him while slowly teasing his lips once she discarded his shirt, she took a step back and pulled the knot at the back of her dress until it pooled around her feet. Her lover couldn’t take his eyes off her eyeing her up and down in wonder.

“Damn “was all he said as she stepped closer until she was straddling him

“How about I give you something to remember before you go off and do your patriotic duties, soldier” she whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe.

He proceeded to turn them over, he was on top of her ravishing her. He made his way down to her middle and slowly discarded her lacey black knickers and threw them aside, before going down on her. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy, the man sure had talent in that department. She decided it was time to return the favor she sat up and crawled towards him unzipping his trousers and pulled both his jeans and trousers down in one quick swoop. He looked down on her and smirked “like what you see baby girl?” she responded by taking him in her mouth. He groaned in appreciation. Once he was close, he flipped her off and was on top of her once again, he kissed her passionately before reaching over his nightstand and grabbing a condom. Once he placed the condom on, he slowly entered her. Stretching her in the most delicious ways. Once he sheathed himself all the way inside of her, she wanted to scream both in pain and ecstasy. He thrusted inside of her a couple of times before she was on top of him, she then began to grind herself against him until it became too much, and she bounced up and down on top of him almost violently until she saw stars. He was close behind her they both came together as she lay boneless on top of him. They both laughed “Damn... that was ... incredible.” he said gleefully still trying to catch his breath. Hermione it her lip “ready for round two? she asked, and all her lover did was smile and rolled over her kissing her passionately.

\------------------------------------------------------

Draco was rummaging through Snape’s cabinet looking for some firewhiskey, he was not in the habit of drinking but after tonight’s little scandal he was going to need it. He finally settled for some scotch. He poured himself a drink when he heard the drawl of his godfather's portrait.

“Draco, I would say it’s a pleasure but given the ungodly hour I assume something is amiss?”

Startled, Draco replied “Professor, I apologize I didn’t know where else to go”.

“may I suggest your own home” Snape chided.

Draco scoffed “you wouldn’t understand’.

Snape’s portrait observed him carefully before asking “How is Mrs. Granger these days?’ Draco froze for a second before he closed his eyes and turned back to Snape.

“I fucked things up professor” Draco confessed. “I fucked things up with her and if she started to feel anything for me, I’m sure she despises me by now” he took another gulp

“I’m a bloody coward, I should’ve gone after her but instead I’m here talking to a bloody portrait”.

“Indeed, that is very cowardly of you” Snape replied.

Draco turned to sneer earning him a smirk from Snape, his expression softened as he sensed there was more to the story.

“And how exactly did you ‘fuck things up’ as you so eloquently put it?”. Draco paused before taking another gulp. “I ... I had an affair” , for some reason saying it out loud even to a portrait made him cringe. “I had an affair with Astoria a few months back when she returned from France. Things between Granger and I were starting to progress, or so I thought.” He paused, the thought brought back all the feelings he felt for his wife and it sent a pang to his stomach.”

I thought, finally, she was starting to feel things for me. I thought I had finally gotten through to her, like she started to see me for me not for being someone on the other side, someone who bullied her for her blood status or someone who watched her get tortured on the floor of my own house without being able to help her”. “I was a fool to think I wouldn’t fall in love again, specially with someone who used to mean nothing to me. She …. she wasn’t supposed to mean anything to me she was supposed to just be a means to an end, and I knew that that’s all I was to her. That is until-- until we started spending more time with each other. Started acting like a married couple. The first year she was grieving over _Weasley_. She just couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ let go. So, I decided I had to get her away for a bit, so we went on holiday. She started to warm up to me she… she--

he took a break before continuing “she let me touch her, sometimes she initiated it. I thought things were progressing but every time every bloody time we took a step forward she would start crying afterwards. She would say his name after I made love to her. I don’t think she did it on purpose, but it still bloody hurt. I was putting myself out there for her, I knew she was still in love with Weasley, she told me that herself when we married. I knew it was supposed to be an alliance, a marriage of convenience, but she just made her way into my heart. She’s still a bloody know it all but she’s kind, mother won’t say it, but she adores her as well. She took her under her wing and taught her our ways. She did everything gracefully of course she did she’s bloody Granger, but she’s also so incredibly beautiful she’s lovely” he smiled, and a single tear fell down his cheek.

“but she’ll never just love me I have to compete with a bloody Weasley, a _fucking ghost_. So, Astoria came back, and I heard rumors that she wasn’t doing well. She was depressed when I found her. She had lost weight she looked gaunt; she wasn’t herself I took pity on her. One-night Hermione took me by surprise, I came home early that day and she pounced. I was not expecting that. He chuckled at the memory “she was passionate, for once I thought she wanted me _desired me_. She pounced me, ME! I was elated and then ˗˗˗˗ Then she had to fuck it all up by rolling over and crying saying his bloody name like a damn prayer in her sleep and yes, I know it’s not her fault I _know_ that, but I thought maybe that night was about us about me. She bolted and she showered as if I disgusted her-- like she couldn’t bear to… to actually want me. After that I told myself, she’s NEVER going to want me. so, I decided to see Astoria and well I never stopped having feelings for her and I was feeling lonely and vulnerable. She already loved me she never stopped. So, I gave into her she gave me comfort she showed me love. I felt desired and I … I never been with anyone besides her or my wife, but Astoria was my first. So naturally there was still underlining feelings that resurfaced and I was in a loveless marriage. Someone who only saw me as a means to an end an ally not a husband. She may have never strayed, physically anyways, but her mind--- her mind was on Weasley her heart will forever belong to him and me … I can’t compete with that.” He took another gulp.

Snape studied him closely, “I see, and what happened tonight? What makes tonight different, did she discover your affair?”

“No, she … she knew about it or at least she hinted at it” he swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. Saying it made him feel like an arse, speaking about his affair out loud made him feel like shite, he cringed at the memory.

“I would come home late most days and when I was home, I kept to myself I was mostly in my study, some nights I would transfigure my desk into a bed and just sleep there or a room nearby. Nights where I would spend the night in my bed, she would make it a mission to sleep as far away from me as possible. I didn’t blame her; she was disgusted with me and rightfully so. Then one day we had a disastrous dinner with some of mother’s old friends and they brought up the fact that we haven’t produced an heir yet. As you can imagine they where some old elitist pricks, they kept asking questions as to why I haven’t produced an heir and kept bragging about how at our age they had already had their little heir and their spare. I could tell Hermione was getting extremely uncomfortable, for some reason talking about children always triggered something in her. She’d either breakdown or lash out. I told the old bat that we were going to discuss children when we where ready, but she just couldn’t let it go. She even suggested that perhaps she might be barren, and that’s when Hermione bolted from the room. She left with the excuse that she was feeling ill, nobody questioned it but mother and I knew she was on a verge of a meltdown. So, I went after her and I found her in the gardens crouched down on a bench.” Draco squeezed his eyes shut. Moisture was starting to gather in his eyes, and he rubbed his eyes away before any tears escaped. He poured himself another drink and chugged it down.

“go on” pressed Snape.

Draco cleared his throat “She was a right mess when I found her. I’ve seen her cry before, but she would immediately put her walls up if she sensed I was near. The only other person who’s seen her breakdown was mother. She had taught her occlumency and would often use it with me. but that time she couldn’t keep her walls up. I couldn’t understand why she broke down the way she did. I knew the old bat was being a cunt and mother had told her off. I thought it was because of her comments on Hermione being barren but that wasn’t it. Before we married mother took her to the healers to see if she’d be able to produce an heir when the time came, and they confirmed that she was extremely healthy and fertile. I approached her and she instantly recoiled from me, but I couldn’t leave her that way it was the first time I saw her be openly vulnerable with me, so I couldn’t let the opportunity pass me by. I asked her why she was so upset and that’s when she told me or hinted that she knew about my affair. She told me she didn’t want to just be some broodmare, said that it was the one and only thing she refused to do. That when she had children, she wanted to have them out of love and not duty. And that she refused to have a child with someone who didn’t love her enough to be around and give her the respect she deserved, and that’s when it hit me-- she knew-- She begged me not to pressure her with an heir. She had lost so much her parents, her beloved _Weasley._ He spat out the name with contempt.

“she said she always wanted to be a mother and that when she became one, she wanted her husband by her side, a loving partner and told me it was one of the few things she still held dear after losing everything. In that moment I knew she was the right one for me. All the other pureblood women I’ve met talked about children like they were a chore that had to be endured. I told myself that when I became a father, I would do everything in my power to be better than my own. I loved the man, but nothing was ever enough for him. I don’t want to be like that professor. I want warmth I always wanted to feel loved. Hermione is different. She was born to be someone’s mum the way she took care of Saint Potter and Weasley. She’d do anything for the one’s she loves, and I desperately wanted to be one of those people when I married her. She approached me and told me she knew she wasn’t the one I wanted, and she knew if circumstances where different I wouldn’t have married her but that she was starting to fall for me truly fall for me and that she wanted to truly work things between us because she sensed that I wasn’t completely indifferent towards her and she asked me if we could truly give this marriage a shot.”

“I completely lost it I knew she knew. She was on the edge of telling me to stop my affair and choose her. She was putting everything mother taught her to the side and decided to use her heart. In that moment she gave me her heart on a silver fucking platter. **Me!** someone who bullied her and called her a mudblood and cheated on her. She told me she was starting to fall in love with me and she couldn’t bear to have a child with me if I didn’t love her. She wanted us to be a proper loving family like the one she lost. To just give her a chance to make me happy. Nobody, nobody had ever said that to me. nobody has been as loving or as forgiving as she was to me. I knew I broke her heart and still she decided to give me all the pieces with open arms. And what do I do? I Fuck it all up. We go to a fucking ball and my wife’s at my side loyal, dutiful, and lovely so fucking lovely. She never leaves my side no matter how annoying and how nasty some of the old families are. She knows how to read me like a bloody book, if I want to leave or if she senses my discomfort she steers me away. So i broke things up with Astoria three months ago and haven't seen her since-- that is until tonight and I had to go muck it all up. I didn’t even know she was going to be there. She made a huge scene and insisted I dance with her I knew Hermione was uncomfortable. She was testing me the way she held me, I knew she was still feeling insecure and I did little to make her feel better, but I knew if I didn’t go with Astoria, she would make a scene. So, I let go of my wife and I knew Astoria saw it as a victory the way she looked at my wife. I heard some of her friend’s laugh and I knew someone said something to my wife because the next minute she was gone. I tried to stop her, but she left and here I am”. he opened his arms mockingly with a sneer.

“I see” replied snape “so, what do you plan on doing after tonight Draco?”

Draco stood looking at the fireplace in front of him “I --- I don’t know professor. I don’t know what to do anymore”.

Snape assessed him for a moment “Do you plan on pursuing Miss Greengrass?”

Draco didn’t respond.

“if I may offer you some advice perhaps you should ask yourself who’s love you find craving most. Whose heart do you seek wanting more and most importantly who do you see yourself starting a family with. Duties aren’t everything Mr. Malfoy the war is over, whatever you choose will bring consequences and you’re going to have to fight whatever comes your way regardless of who you choose. Now I suggest you put that bottle down, get some rest and in the morning, you get yourself together and face your wife like a man. Apologize for your little indiscretions and decide what you want to do moving forward.”

Draco sighed loudly as he got up from the sofa and went to one of Snape’s spare rooms for some much-needed sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he was determined to make things right.


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than the last two, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> and as always i do not own any of these characters, unfortunately
> 
> Big shoutout to my alpha phoenixofslytherin you guys should check out her work!
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Hermione woke up early the next morning, the sun had barely begun to rise as she took a second to examine her surroundings, she realized she wasn’t in her bedroom nor was she in any of the many guestrooms in the manor. No, she wasn’t even in the suite she had booked the previous night. She sat up and found a dark muscular arm draped across her middle pulling her closer.

This arm didn’t belong to her husband. Normally she would’ve panicked at the idea of waking up to a stranger but as she remembered the humiliating events that happened the night before, she couldn’t be bothered to care. She didn’t find even the slightest bit of shame; truth be told she felt great she felt all the things her husband couldn’t make her feel. For the first time since Ron died, she felt desirable, something her cheating husband failed to do. She felt anger at the thought of Draco. She pushed those thoughts aside and began to get her discarded clothes.

Most women would’ve felt embarrassed the morning after, what was it called? the walk of shame she shook her head grinning like an idiot, as she walked out of lover’s room. She felt empowered, she knew one thing, she wasn’t to go back to being the patient dutiful wife to that unfaithful bastard she married. No, if he had the audacity to rub his affair in her face and then let her walk out of the ball without checking to see if she was okay, like any other husband would do, then she decided she wouldn’t even bother letting him know about her whereabouts. After the night she had, she realized what she was missing and she was not going to stop with one night, and with that she headed back to her suite with a quiet pop.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

“MR. MALFOY!” bellowed Snape’s portrait. 

“What ˗ where the hell am I?” Draco startled while taking in his surroundings, he had a splitting headache, just why the hell was he here? he questioned before he started to recall the events from the previous night” right” he sighed.

“Glad to see you finally decided to wake.” drawled Snape.

“Now that you’re up did you decide what your course of action is going to be going forward or do you plan to abscond yourself further?’ Draco looked up and sneered, Snape smirked back. “well, I guess I better get going, no point in avoiding the inevitable is there?” Draco huffed in annoyance. 

“Do not confuse self-preservation with cowardice Draco it’s insulting.” Snape chided. “I just don’t know what to say to her. or how to make things right I’m not good with feelings or apologies. it’s not something I’m used to.” “Doing what is right is almost never easy but you cannot continue to hide from your mistakes, now I suggest you pull yourself together, freshen up, perhaps sober up and go find your wife”. Draco only nodded and reluctantly got up from the bed. He took one last look at his godfather’s portrait and gave him a small smile “it was good to see you again professor, I apologize for any inconvenience” a small smile formed in the professor’s face “Do take care of yourself Draco, learn from your mistakes, some of us don’t get a second chance, the road ahead is going to be difficult no matter what you decide. There will be obstacles and you’re going to have to fight. Choose wisely” and with that Draco apparated out of Spinner’s End.

Draco arrived at the Manor an hour before Hermione’s usual wake up time. He decided to take the opportunity to help the elves get breakfast ready with all her favorites. He knew it wasn’t going to earn him immediate forgiveness, but he wanted to show that he cared along with picking out a bouquet of flowers consisting of purple hyacinths for regret and daffodils for new beginnings. He was beginning to worry when an hour passed and she still hadn’t made her way downstairs, he began to summon one of his elves but decided against it, he was going to have to face his wife’s wrath. He wasn’t going to use his occlumency walls when facing her, he wanted to let her know that he was sorry and that he was willing to do whatever it took to make things right to make this marriage work. He grabbed the bouquet and with all the courage he gathered he made his way to their bedroom. He knocked twice and waited before calling out her name. It wasn’t like Hermione to sleep in but after the night she must’ve had he couldn’t blame her.

He opened the door slowly “Hermione?” he walked further in and saw the room was in shambles. There was broken glass everywhere their wedding portrait was singed off almost completely he noticed it was torn in half with his half being completely burned off, he cringed but wasn’t completely surprised. Hermione’s vanity was broken and by the looks of it she had used her chair to break the mirror there was holes and dents all over the walls. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought someone had broken in. He walked towards their ensuite bathroom, perhaps she was in there, but no such luck, he then walked over to her closet and frowned when he noticed several missing hangers and empty rows of shoes, some of her drawers were thrown open like she left in a hurry.

“No..” he thought to himself “no… she can’t be gone. **NO NO NOOOO!** ” he ran out of their bedroom and proceeded to slam every spare room open “HERMIONE!” he bellowed “HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU?” he ran downstairs and towards the garden “HERMIONE!”.

“Draco darling, what’s happened? Why are you yelling like a madman?” his mother asked him worriedly. Draco started to pace back in forth “Mother. she’s gone. she’s …. Mother she’s disappeared. I can’t find her anywhere” he panted squeezing his eyes shut.

“Draco darling, calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what’s happened. Who’s gone? Is it... is it Hermione?” She placed her hands around his face and turned him to face her.

Draco opened his eyes slowly his eyes began to water “I … finally did its mother I. broke her and now she’s gone” he choked out. Narcissa sighed “Oh sweetheart what happened?”

“It’s all my fault I should’ve followed her, I should’ve rejected Astoria and left with Hermione but I’m a bloody coward”, Narcissa tensed “what do you mean you should’ve rejected Astoria? Did you … did you go home with her _again_ Draco? I thought you ended things with her what in Salazar’s name is wrong with you?” Narcissa hissed.

“what? NO! I didn’t sleep with her I just. I just danced with her so she wouldn’t make a bloody scene, but Parkinson and the rest of Astoria’s little entourage kept whispering things and laughing, knowing Parkinson, she probably said something to upset Hermione and well…. She stormed off, I tried to stop her, I did, but she apparated before I could follow her and instead of coming here I. I ran like a coward to Spinner’s End I figured she didn’t want to see me but when I arrived this morning, I found our bedroom destroyed and half her things are missing there’s not a single note … mother I don’t know where she went.”

Narcissa took a deep breath “you foolish boy. Why didn’t you follow her? --Alright lets. let’s not panic shall we” she paused for a second “--- Wait your wedding ring Draco” Draco looked towards his mother confused “what of it?”

Narcissa rolled her eyes, annoyed at her son “your ring can lead you to her, if you hold it close to your chest it can apparate you directly to her.” “Are you positive about this mother?” he asked desperately. Narcissa shrugged and gave him a weak smile “It’s worth a try.” Draco looked at his mother skeptically he nodded and closed his eyes while closing his left hand in a fist and putting it close to his heart and with that he was gone.

______________________________________________________

Draco opened his eyes and found himself facing the manor, he cursed loudly, this was supposed to bring him to her not back home. Clinging to a bit of hope he looked around and called out her name. “Hermione?” he walked around maybe she was behind a tree reading a book like she often did on a warm sunny day “Hermione” he called out again, no response he walked back in front of the manor in stopping in front of his fountain and that’s when he saw it. Her wedding rings. “ **FUCK**!” he screamed “ **FUCK,** **WHAT THE FUCK**!!” he was panicking.

So many emotions were running through his head. Regret, fear — _anger._

That last feeling surprised him should he even feel anger right now? It didn’t matter, all he wanted to do was throw something, destroy anything and everything within reach. He had really fucked up this time. He knelt down to pick up her ring.

He couldn’t believe it; she was really gone this time. He sat down on the edge of the fountain with Hermione’s ring on his hand just staring at it like it would magically make her appear in front of him. Narcissa approached “Draco?” he didn’t budge just continued staring down at the ring between his fingers. “

she’s gone mother, she really is gone.” He let out a humorless chuckle.

He never intended to fall in love with her. He knew he would eventually grow fond of her, perhaps even become friends but— _love_? That was something he never thought possible, and not because she was unattractive or anything no. She had grown into her looks specially after fourth year. He had often admired her from a far never allowing himself to think much about her, especially with a war looming and his father being a death eater and later becoming one himself, he never entertained the idea. Once they were married things changed, albeit slowly but they changed. He closed his eyes remembering their wedding day.

_Draco was standing at the altar waiting for Hermione to make her entrance. His palms were sweaty he’d never felt more nervous in his life. He always envisioned he’d be marrying some pureblood socialite like Astoria. Astoria— his heart constricted at the thought._

_She was the only girl he had ever truly had feelings for. Their relationship was just starting to take off, not enough to envision a life of marriage or children but enough to want to protect her from suffering the same fate her family suffered. He also had his mother to think about and no matter how he felt about Astoria his mother would always come first. After his father’s failure to keep them safe it was now his duty to protect his mother and the Malfoy name at all cost._

_He stopped fidgeting as soon as he looked up. His jaw dropped when he saw her, Hermione Granger, walking towards him looking like a goddess. She looked radiant, she decided to forego the traditional wedding robes most pureblood women would wear on their wedding day for a gorgeous white off-shoulder lace mesh mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline that showed more cleavage than what most pureblood women deemed acceptable and accentuated every curve of her body Her hair was done in an elegant half braided updo that served as a crown and loose curls cascading down her back. She had flower rhinestones adorning her hair given to her by his mother. Her makeup was simple, she didn’t need much she was naturally beautiful as it was, she could easily put a full blooded veela to shame._

_Once she got closer, he couldn’t take his eyes off her all thoughts of Astoria vanished as she looked him, she gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He could tell she was struggling to keep herself composed, from apparating away with the rest of the Weasleys. Most of them showed up with the exception of the Weasley twins and Potter. No doubt they were. being kept away from trying to kidnap Granger from marrying him._

_Potter was completely against the union as well as most of the Weasleys Molly all but hexed him to death as soon as he approached them with the idea of an alliance. Kingsley had to intervene and as much as he disliked his family, he was the only one who was able to see reason. Arthur had walked Hermione down the aisle, he hesitated when it was time to hand her away to him, giving him a hard stare and a nod. He kissed Hermione’s forehead and a single tear fell down her cheek, Draco instinctively wiped it away with his thumb and gave her a reassuring smile. He couldn’t make out what the minister was saying until it came to exchanging their rings and finally their kiss. He could tell she was hesitant, so he caressed her cheek and pulled her to him. She gave a soft tentative kiss, he tried to deepen. She moaned softly into the kiss and they broke apart he looked at her once more and kissed her forehead. To anyone who didn’t know the circumstances of their union, they were the perfect couple, beautiful, powerful, desperately in love._

_After the wedding they apparated to their suite. They were both extremely nervous, but Draco was hopeful, since she walked down the aisle, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her and couldn’t wait to finally get her alone to consummate their union. He knew she was nervous, and he wasn’t going to push her into doing something she didn’t want to. He grabbed the bottle of champagne that was laying on their bedside and poured them each a glass. He handed one to her and she took it a bit hesitantly. “_

_Cheers” he raised up his glass and gave her a crooked grin she gave him a weak smile and raised her glass, and they clinked their glasses together. She quaffed down the glass of champagne and started coughing._

_“Easy there, there’s plenty of champagne where that came from.” He chuckled and patted her back_

_“I’m sorry, I guess I’m just a bit nervous.” She said not looking at him. He watched her for a while before he reached for a loose curl and tugged it behind her ear”_

_You look beautiful tonight” he bore down on her. as she looked up, he caressed her chin with his thumb he brought his face close to hers and placed a hand on her waist. They stared at each other for a moment, her gaze fell to his lips and he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and gentle, he pressed her closer to him and she brought her arms slowly around his shoulders. She parted her lips and his tongue brushed against her bottom lip asking for permission to which she granted. They deepened the kiss she moaned against his lips and he felt himself harden. He could tell she felt his member harden against her stomach and she broke the kiss gasping for air. He brought his forehead against hers and he made her look up “hey what’s wrong?” he knew what it was of course he did, but he wasn’t going to be "that guy" who was going to ignore his bride’s discomfort for his own personal pleasure. She tried to look away “Hey, look at me,” she looked up to him, eyes glazed with unshed tears threatening to spill._

_“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?” he rubbed circles around her back. “I’m sorry, it’s just— it’s just … I. I haven’t been with anyone since.” “I know” he pressed another kiss to her forehead “and listen I know I’ll never replace —him but I promise I won’t hurt you and if this isn’t something, you’re ready for, -- then I understand.” -- “really?” she asked. He kissed her hands “Yes, I mean it”. She studied him “what if I’m never ready?” she asked as if daring him._

_He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath “then-- then I guess we’ll …” he struggled to find words to say._

_They had to consummate the marriage at least in the next 48 hours if they wanted the marriage to be official._

_She let out an earnest laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her mockingly “find that funny, do you?” he chuckled she reached for another glass and sipped it slowly. She stopped in front of him looking him up and down, she bit her lip as if contemplating something. She reached behind herself struggling to pull her zipper down._

_“do you? can you help me?” Draco gulped down his glass nervously “uhm. yea. are you sure?” he asked. She walked. towards him with all the courage she could muster, she pulled him towards her and turned around for him to zip her down. He hesitated for a bit brushing her hair to her shoulder he pulled her zipper down slowly like a precious gift. Once he pulled the zipper all the way down, he inhaled the sweet scent of her body. Vanilla, Raspberry, and a floral mixture. She smelled divine sweet with a spicy undertone, just like her. She turned around to face him, she looked him in the eye and slowly pulled down her straps. His jaw dropped almost comically, and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. She was wearing a plunging white lacy bustier with a matching garter belt and thong. She stepped out of her dress revealing her long shapely legs._

_He was speechless._

_“Wow” he managed to get out “you look. you look divine, ravishing really” he said nervously, she smirked at him walking closer taking his champagne glass and sipping the remaining content. She looked up to him and he stilled not knowing what to do, she pulled him down for a searing kiss he responded enthusiastically. He stopped, panting “we. we have to stop... please if this isn’t something you want, we need to stop now” he breathed, gods he didn’t want to stop, he wanted more than anything to keep going but he wanted to be sure she wanted this as well. She pressed her body closer to his and gave him a barely there kiss “do you, want me stop?” she breathed as she began to loosen his tie “are you—are you absolutely sure you want to do this Hermione? because if we go any further, I won’t be able to stop myself’ he made her look at him “I mean it. once we do this there’s no going back—” she responded with a kiss and with that he pushed her onto the bed and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could making the buttons fly everywhere. He climbed on top of her kissing her everywhere he could and finally settling for a spot on her neck, he kissed his way down to her collarbone, she was completely responsive the way she was writhing beneath him. He kissed her between the valley of her breasts he looked up to her as if asking for permission, she responded by pulling his hands as towards the back to unclasp her bustier._

_Draco struggled with the clasp of her bustier with his excitement sensing his frustration Hermione reached behind and helped him unclasp the offending garment. She sat up and slowly peeled it off exposing her full succulent breasts. He sucked in his breath and caressed the curve of her right breast with his thumb._

_“_ _Gods your perfect” he whispered and crashed down on her lips once more he slowly made his way peppering kisses along her neck and stopped between her breasts. He cupped them and took a rosy peak into his mouth and gently suckled on her left breast drawing torturous circles around her nipple, he paid equal attention to her right breast, Hermione moaned and arched her body towards him and grasped the back of his head. Draco slid lower continuing to kiss his way down to her center. He looked up at her and smirked he inhaled her sweet scent and gently pulled her garter belt and thong in one swoop, exposing her completely to him. He parted her legs and kissed her thighs as he moved closer to her core Hermione tried to close her legs together, but Draco stilled her_

_“don’t – please let me see you let me see all of you” she closed her eyes and nodded her assent, she was completely bare, her cunt was pink, smooth, and wet he gently stroked her lips with his fingers. She was wet and ready for him. He brought his tongue towards her folds. She tasted sweet and tangy, he needed more. Hermione gasped and bucked her hips forward grasping the sheets beneath her “Oh, god. oh god hmph “she panted. Draco couldn’t get enough of her sweet taste he wanted her to lose her mind. He licked her from the apex to her clit he gave it a few teasing strokes with his tongue before sucking down hard on her bundle of nerves “OH – FUCK – OH GOD- YESS” she moaned loudly “Please, please oh god that feels so good” once she reached her climax Draco. moved up kiss her hard crushing their teeth together “I need to be inside you” he whispered in her ear and bit down on her lobe “please let me be inside of you” Hermione quickly unbuckled his belt and Draco tore his pants down as if they burned him, he pushed Hermione down on the bed and gave himself three strokes before aligning himself to her. He looked at her with lust filled eyes and gave kissed her languidly as he plunged forward. He swallowed her moans and started a torturous rhythm, he closed his eyes “Merlin you feel good- fucking tight” Hermione continued to moan “ please- oh god -please-please don-t st-stop oh fuck that f-feels good” Draco brought Hermione’s legs around his shoulders and thrusted forward bending her legs towards herself bringing them closer “oh god i-im s-so close, please don’t st-stop” Draco sped up “ So – fucking close—” he thrusted hard one last time “FUCK” he spilled himself completely inside her. They came in unison and Draco laid on top of her, both drenched in sweat Draco kissed her neck and everywhere he could. Hermione struggled to keep her breath still as Draco brought their foreheads together, he stared down at her and he gave her a kiss to her forehead “that was amazing” he panted. Hermione only laid still looking away as sleep took over him._

“—DRACO”

Narcissa was trying to snap Draco out of his trance “Draco, please talk to me”. Draco took in a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly “there, that’s it I’ll have Tiggy get you some tea – “I don’t want any bloody tea I need to find her, and I need to do it now!”

“patience Draco it’s barely noon, just give her time. Perhaps she just needs time to cool off—

“mother she practically destroyed our bedroom, half her things are gone, and she just discarded her bloody ring now tell me HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE PATIENT ABOUT THIS!” Draco bellowed. ---

“Listen to me Draco, I know you’re upset. You did a foolish thing by not following her after the ball but you mustn’t do anything foolish? Now, drink your tea and wait, she may need some time”

“Yeah? And how much time would that be?” Narcissa glared at her son. “I don’t know Draco it could be a few hours, maybe a day or two—

“ A DAY OR TWO? WHAT— NO YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY—

“DRACO – ENOUGH! I know you’re frustrated but you need to give her some time, give her a day or two, maybe she’s with her friends. If she doesn’t come back in three days owl Potter and the Weasleys, she’s probably with them, and in the meantime get your things in order, cut your little affair with that Greengrass girl off for good! I mean it Draco you need to end that little dalliance you have with that girl if you ever want to make things right with your wife.” Narcissa snapped.

“I already ended things with her mother, that night – I don’t know I just- I was just being stupid but it won’t happen again”.

"well, that’s good, because Draco you need an heir and I hate to say it, but people are starting to talk, now I understand you and Hermione had some sort of agreement, but the Malfoy line cannot end with you, besides, I want a grandchild.” Narcissa huffed with finality as she strode away.

“yeah, I don’t know if that’ll ever happen, not after this.” Draco sighed, “guess we’ll just wait and see.”


	4. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i do not own any of these characters they belong to J.K Rowling. A big thanks to my alpha PhoenixofSlytherin for being such an awesome help and for getting me out of my writter's block. check out her work!  
> Also i want to thank all of you guys for being super supportive, your feedback is a huge motivation for me i cannot thank you guys enough for being awesome! love you guys and stay safe!

** The Daily Prophet**

  
Wednesday, April 4th, 2002

**Trouble in Paradise?**

  
**Power couple Draco Malfoy Lord of House of Malfoy and CEO of Malfoy Ent. Attended the annual ministry charity gala with none other than his gorgeous wife, the lovely**

**Golden Girl, and brains of the golden trio Hermione Malfoy nee Granger. The two were spotted having a great time mingling with the other guests until none other that**

**socialite Astoria Greengrass, sole Heiress of the Greengrass family, approached the handsome Lord Malfoy. Sources say they were utterly in love during the war until Mr.**

**Malfoy set his eyes on the Golden Girl. An anonymous source says that the Power couple married out of convenience and not love. Our sources tell us that Mr. Malfoy and**

**Miss. Greengrass have been keeping an awfully close relationship since Miss Greengrass’s return from her extended stay in France. As some of you may remember Miss**

**Greengrass made an abrupt departure to France just a week before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy tied the knot many people were wondering why the socialite wasn’t in attendance of**

**the biggest event of the year. The picture below shows Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass having a friendly dance, but where is Mrs. Malfoy? It appears Mrs. Malfoy left shortly**

**after the encounter. No one has confirmed the reason behind the abrupt departure, but sources tell us the Golden girl was feeling under the weather others speculate it was**

**jealousy. We’ve reached out to the Malfoys’ representatives and they have refused to offer a statement at this time. Miss Greengrass on the other hand gave a cryptic**

**message saying, “When someone belongs to you, they have a way of coming back”.**

**Could the rumors be true? Where Miss Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy having a steamy affair?**

* * *

Draco was beyond angry, he was _pissed_! He threw the newspaper on the floor and took a swig of firewhiskey. “FUCK! Just what I bloody needed those fucking reporters. Is the universe that intent on fucking with me?” Draco sat back down and ran his hands through his hair maniacally. It had been three days, three bloody days since his wife’s departure and he had yet to receive a word from her.

He had sent at least half a dozen owls, each one came back unopened and without a reply but that didn’t stop him from trying to reach out to her. He had tried to give her space the first day when she didn’t come home to sleep. His mother persuaded him to give her the weekend to cool things off.

When Monday morning came, he was feeling somewhat hopeful when the gates to the manor alerted him to someone’s presence, but it was just his aunt Andromeda and his nephew Teddy. He politely excused himself and went back to his office, he figured if Hermione was with his aunt, she would’ve brought it up as soon as she greeted him but instead, she asked how she was and knew Hermione wasn’t with her.

On Tuesday he went to the Leaky Cauldron and asked Hannah, Longbottom’s wife, if Hermione had rented a room. She looked at him suspiciously but knew her enough to know she wasn’t the gossip sort of girl like Parkinson and the Patil twin. She told Draco he hadn’t seen her and wished him luck in finding her.

It was now Wednesday, and he couldn’t take it anymore he was pissed off, throwing his breakfast plate down he all but flipped the table after reading today’s newspaper. His mother strolled in shocked at the scene before her and straightened herself out before approaching her son. “Should I even bother asking?” his mother asked. Draco just pointed towards the discarded newspaper and Narcissa picked it up. Draco continued to pace back and forth as his mother finished reading the paper. “Oh, Salazar this isn’t good”.

“You think? Seven hells mother what am I to do now, I’ve sent her over half a dozen owls and she hasn’t replied to a single one, not fucking one- I’m at my wits end I’ve scried for her, put a trace on her I’ve even thought about sending her a bloody howler just so she’s forced to listen to me –

“ Don’t you dare that will only put her off, no that won’t do Draco.”

“Then what the hell do I do? I’m just praying she hasn’t read the fucking prophet—if – if she read it—gods I don’t even want – I can’t think about it she –she’s going to hate me.” Draco chocked out. Narcissa approached her son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You won’t like this but, I think it’s time we talked to Mr. Potter and the Weasleys I’m almost certain they may know her whereabouts if she’s not already with them.” Draco took a deep breath; he knew he was going to involve Potter and the bloody Weasleys at some point if he couldn’t find her on his own. He was dreading it; Potter wasn’t exactly hostile towards him, but he knew Potter still had some animosity towards him for marrying his best friend out of convenience. He had made it clear that if anything were to happen to her there would-be hell to pay. He wasn’t exactly afraid of Potter, but he _did_ defeat the Dark Lord and had taken down some of the worst death eaters in the Dark Lord’s inner circle and was Head Auror for a reason. “Would you like me to go with you Draco?” his mother asked. Draco shook his head “No, it’s better if it’s just me.” Narcissa looked at her son sympathetically and tilted his head towards her “We’ll find her Draco, I’ll head over to the Weasley’s and talk to Molly, hopefully she’ll have some answers. Draco nodded and walked over to the fireplace shouting his destination and letting the green flames engulf him.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco walked through the busy halls of the ministry trying to avoid the pointed stares and glares people threw at him. He could hear some of the witches whispering and giggling amongst themselves as he walked by. He spotted Potter at the end of the hall talking to one of the aurors. He waited until they finished talking and approached him. “Potter”

“Malfoy”, Potter replied curtly, no doubt he read the bloody Prophet. “I’d say it’s a pleasure but- he held up a copy of the Prophet “ I’m not exactly in the best of moods at the moment. Normally I don’t pay much attention to the tabloids but considering it’s got to do with Greengrass being exceptionally smug at the gala and then you show up, I can only assume you’re not here for tea.” Draco instinctively schooled his features and put his occlumency walls up “That’s actually why I came to talk to you about, can we speak in private?” Potter studied him for a moment before leading him to his office.

He opened the door and held his hand towards his office “after you” Draco walked in. Potter shut the door and had put up some silencing charms up. “So, care to tell me what this little visit’s about?” Draco decided to be blunt about the situation. “I need your help finding my wife, Potter.” It took Potter a moment to process what Draco had just told him before his nostrils flared. “You mean to tell me that you need my help to find your wife, my best friend,?” Potter said a little to calmly. “Yes, Potter I need help finding her, I see by the way you’re reacting she’s not with –

“ HOW LONG?” Draco was suddenly cut off by Potter’s outburst “HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN GONE?” shame washed over Draco like a bucket of cold water. He swallowed “since Saturday night”

“WHAT?!” Potter exclaimed baring his teeth. “She’s been gone since Saturday night and you tell me this NOW?” Draco straightened his stance “Yes, Potter, I figured she needed some space I gave her the weekend I’ve owled her at least half a dozen times already. I’ve tried scrying for her even tried a tracing charm and came up with nothing. Wherever she is she is she’s clearly warded so I can’t trace her. I figured she’d be with you or the Weasleys. That’s why I’m here I need to speak to her; I need to know she’s alright I – he was suddenly cut off as Potters fist landed on the side of his jaw.

“you fucking bastard! I knew you’d do this to her I KNEW YOU’D HURT HER AND NOBODY FUCKING LISTENED TO ME! SO, HELP ME MALFOY IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL—

“Harry!” he was cut off by a flash of red hair it was none other than Weaselette. Potter quickly let go of Draco’s shirt “Harry come quick mum needs you to- oh it’s you” Weaselette gave Draco a look of utter loathing “well I see this one already beat you to the wonderful news—Come mum and Mrs. Malfoy are waiting at the Burrow” she gave Draco another glare “You too ” she said coldly.

“Well Malfoy let’s get this over with follow me” Potter grabbed Draco non too gently and flooed him to the Burrow.

Narcissa arrived at the burrow, she spotted the Weasley matriarch watering some plants in her front garden as she approached. “Afternoon Molly” she greeted politely. Molly looked up at her warily before giving her a small smile. “Narcissa, wasn’t expecting you to what do I owe this visit?” she said politely. “I need to speak to you, it’s about Hermione.” Molly stiffened “I see, well come on in I’ll make us some tea.” The two women sat down as Molly poured each of them a cup of tea. Narcissa wasn’t exactly friends with the Weasleys, but after Hermione’s engagement to her son the two witches realized that they would have to get along if they were going to form a strong alliance. Andromeda was already close to the Weasleys and she had vouched for Narcissa. It took some time but after making an unbreakable vow with Molly to keep Hermione safe the matriarch decided to trust Narcissa. “before I start is Hermione here, has she come to visit these last few days?” Molly shook her head “no, we haven’t seen her since in over a year for Teddy’s birthday. What’s happened Narcissa?” Narcissa took a sip of her tea “She’s been missing, Draco and I are trying to find her, Draco went to go speak to Mr. Potter we figured she might be here with you, you’re all she has left.” Molly stared blankly at her tea a few tears ran down her cheeks. “how. Long. Narcissa. how long?” Molly demanded. Narcissa sighed “Saturday night the night of the—

“Gala, so the rumors are true then” interrupted Molly shaking her head she murmured “I should’ve known, I didn’t want to believe it when I saw the news, figured it was just rumors but I see that’s not the case” she said coldly. “Look Molly, I know it looks like—” “Like what Narcissa? Like your son hurt my daughter. I knew this marriage was a bad idea, but Hermione and Kingsley insisted it was the only way and now… now you come and tell me you don’t know where the bloody hell she is?” she said hysterically “I warned you Narcissa that girl needed time she needed love and I knew she wouldn’t have it with you lot. we made a vow to her family that we’d keep her safe, that we’d look after her I will never forgive myself ... I’ll never forgive you if anything god forbid happen to her!” she got up and paced around. “How did you allow this to happen, I know you don’t care for the girl but—

“I’m going to stop you right there Molly” Narcissa stood up to her full height. “before you accuse me of anything you should know that if anything happened to her, I wouldn’t be standing right here in front of you now would I?” she was referring to the vow. “I admit Mrs. Granger wasn’t who I had in mind for my son, but don’t you dare question my loyalty or my love for her” she heaved. Molly was dumbstruck “you what?”

“That’s right, I admit I care for the girl she’s as good as mine at this point.”

“she’ll never be yours” Molly said defiantly “all you and your family do is destroy and bring harm to those around you or haven’t you forgotten what your little death eater friends of yours have done to my family! Your bitch sister tortured that girl while you and your precious son stood and watched. Both my sons are gone as well as my- my—”

“Grandchild”, replied Narcissa

“how—how do you know about that?” asked Molly weakly.

“I know, you told me that she was broken and that only a mother would understand what she lost. You didn’t just mean because she lost your son and her parents, she- she lost a child. One night she was having one of those panic attacks and she couldn’t communicate with me, she gave me permission to search through her mind and I saw – I saw the source of her pain and I knew what you meant. I’ve always had a hunch and that night confirmed it. She asked me not to bring it up and it’s why I never pushed for an heir. Regardless of what you think of me of my son we would _never_ force her to conceive after what she’s been through.” Molly stared at Narcissa in disbelief before breaking down in sobs. “I’m sorry Molly, I wouldn’t have come here unless it was absolutely necessary despite what you may think I’ve come to care for her as if she were my own. I admit I was hesitant at first, but she’s helped me get through the loss of my husband. She’s helped me repair the relationship with my own sister and I will do anything to know that she’s alright.” Molly studied her for a moment when they heard the floo.

Harry and Draco came through the fireplace, “Molly, is everything alright? - Mrs. Malfoy wasn’t expecting you here.” “hello Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you” replied Narcissa. “Molly is there a reason you wanted us here?” asked Harry.

“Yes, Harry dear as a matter of fact I’m sure you know Hermione has gone missing.” Said Molly, staring at Draco.

“Yeah, Malfoy told me.” Harry replied bitterly “Question is where do we start; she could be anywhere. She’s been gone at least three days.”

“Wait, mum you still have that clock, right?” they all turned to Ginny.

“what clock?” Draco finally chimed in.

“it tells you where someone is, last I checked Hermione was still part of the family clock but that was before – Ginny didn’t get to finish that sentence when Molly urged them to follow her to the attic where Hermione and Ron shared a room.

Draco was already uncomfortable being at the Burrow surrounded by what would be Hermione’s family, had he not came along. Being in the room where his wife no doubt made love to her late fiancé made things a thousand times worse. After all this time he was still competing with a dead man and he still came up short. He was greeted with pictures of them together. They may have been going through a war, but it appeared that regardless of their situation Weasley still managed to bring that bright smile to his wife’s face. He wanted to incinerate the bloody room into a pile of ash, but instead he strengthened the walls in his mind back up so as to not let his jealousy show. Molly summoned a box and pulled an odd-looking watch with several faces on it. He saw his wife’s face smiling back at him pointing towards the “holiday” arrow. “Thank God she’s alright!” cried Molly.

“Molly are you sure. The clock can –”

“Yes, Harry the clock never lies as a matter of fact there’s a few faces missing, if Hermione was in harm’s way the clock would show mortal peril.”

“So, she’s alright then she’s not in any sort of danger?” Draco asked desperately. Molly nodded “she’s not in any sort of danger I can tell you that much, it only says she’s traveling.” Draco sighed in relief. His wife wasn’t in danger but where could she be? he still wanted to find her, he _needed_ to find her. He wanted to apologize, he didn’t care what it took, if it meant getting hexed or getting on his hands and knees, he’d do it. Hermione was worth it. Draco nodded “Thank you Mrs. Weasley, for everything—"

“Don’t thank me, just be thankful that she’s alright because if something happened to her God himself wouldn’t be able to save you from my wrath!” Molly snapped. “I know you two didn’t marry out of love but for Merlin’s sake boy at least show her some respect, she’s lost more than most of us myself included. I haven’t meddled with any of you out of respect for Hermione but since you lot came to us for help, I suggest you have the decency to treat her right or at _least_ let her go. She deserves a chance at happiness with someone who will cherish her!” all Draco could do is nod. He knew the Weasleys and Potter would be furious with him for what he had done.

“Right, then I’ll see you two out” Potter spoke up. They followed him to the floo, before he walked through the fireplace Potter stopped him. “ I didn’t want to say anything out of respect for your mother but I swear to God Malfoy when we find her and she decides to leave your sorry arse I will do everything and I mean _everything_ to keep her away from you like I should’ve done in the first place I don’t care what happens if another war breaks out so be it she is my sister, I won’t fail her again. Things between us may be strained but don’t for a second think I won’t move heaven and earth for her.”

“Are you done Potter? If you are, I suggest you get your hands off me. I’m not afraid of you but I can assure you I want my wife back and I don’t care what it takes I will get her back and _if_ she decides to stay with me, I won’t let anyone take her from me. I fucked up Potter I realize that but don’t for a second think I’m going to just disappear.” Draco’s anger finally made its way to the surface. He understood Potter’s anger towards him, but he wasn’t going to allow anyone to walk all over him even if he was in the wrong. “Look Potter, you and I have never and probably _will_ _never_ be best mates, but I _need_ to fix things with my wife. Her and I did marry to form and alliance that much is true and despite everything that happened I did fall in love with her, you can curse me to hell and back, but I won’t stop until I find her, I’m prepared to endure whatever consequences she has for me. I just need to know if I can count on you to help me find her.”

Harry glared at Draco “alright then I’ll help you find her, but don’t for a second think I’m doing any of this for you. There are things I need to apologize to her for and I want my sister back. I’ll send a patronus to her if she doesn’t respond I’ll get a few trusted aurors to help me search for her. I’ll keep you updated until then try not to fuck things up further with that – that _woman_ , understood?” he wanted to call her something worse but thought better of it, Molly wouldn’t be pleased to hear him call a woman something derogatory even if said woman was a whore. “You have my word” “Good, now get out of my sight, I’ll owl you when I have anything.” With that Draco left the Burrow.


	5. Three's a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you guys for being awesome, the support from you guys really keeps me motivated to keep this story going. a huge thanks to my Alpha PhoenixofSlytherin this story would not be the same without you!   
> As always I own nothing and i'm not making any money writing this. Reviews, criticisms, comments are all welcome! Please let me know what you guys think.

Hermione was getting ready for the day, she had a simple breakfast when an owl tapped on her window, instinctively she rolled her eyes. She had received at least six letters from Draco, she had returned every single one of them unopened. Today curiosity got the best of her, after all it had been three days. When she approached her window, she noticed it wasn’t Draco’s eagle owl it was a tiny barn owl, it wasn’t holding a letter but a copy of the Daily Prophet as soon as she opened the window the owl flew away instantly leaving her with the paper. She opened it up and there it was front and center.

Astoria _fucking_ Greengrass dancing the night away with her husband.

The two looked completely besotted with each other. It made her sick, it was bad enough that she was there to witness it in person. The worst part of it all was that this wasn’t just some rumor made up by the Skeeter bitch—no this was real. All of it. How she longed for the days where everything was a rumor about her being in a relationship with Harry and Victor. There was no semblance of truth in any of those articles.

This was real.

She knew the truth and now everyone else knew too. She went from being the “Golden Girl” or the “brains” of the Golden trio to being the housewife that waits on her cheating bastard of a husband. Hermione let out a mirthless laugh, what had her life come to? how could she allow this to have happened? Oh, that’s right she was trying to save the wizarding world and all for what? She had lost everything she gave up so much just to have nothing in return. 

Hermione wasn’t the type of person to ask for anything in return, but a happy life would’ve been nice. Was it too much to ask to have her parents with her and the man she loved along with her child? Perhaps it was, at least for her anyway. Another tap on her window and just like clockwork it was from _him._ She threw a plate towards the window and scared the poor creature away. She felt bad for scaring the owl, it wasn’t his fault her husband was a piece of shit—still she didn’t feel like hearing any of his excuses _if_ he had any. No, it wasn’t like him to apologize for anything. He was used to buying his way out of things, even when she hinted at him that she knew about his affair the first time he didn’t apologize. He had changed for some time but after the gala it was clear that he would never choose her, the bastard probably ended up spending the night with his little whore. She remembered that stupid smirk Astoria gave her while she led Draco away, she remembered the laughs and the whispers her little entourage kept throwing her way. Hermione was overcome with rage, she wanted to destroy everything in sight she wanted to apparate to the manor and crucio Draco for breaking her heart and allowing his slag to humiliate her. No, she wouldn’t do that. Instead, she was going to continue to go out and stay out. She was going to continue to ignore every letter he would send her, and she was going to stay in muggle London indefinitely. She was going to give herself that week to indulge in everything she missed out on and after that she was going to go to Kingsley to see if she could reunite with her remaining family, if she were unable to, she decided she was going to leave England, after all she had nothing left but painful memories and she was more than ready to see what else the world had to offer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione was on her- what was it 4th 6th drink? She wasn’t sure all she knew was that she was loving the feel of this man’s touch. He was a sight, he was a tall Spanish man with a bright smile he had light brown hair and the most beautiful honey brown eyes she had ever seen, and that accent, god, she loved a man with an accent. When the song ended, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and told her to wait for him while he freshened up.

Hermione made her way to the bar when she was approached by a beautiful blonde woman with slicked back hair. She was tall and elegant, she was wearing a short wrap dress that showed off her long legs. The woman smiled coyly at her before turning to the bartender and ordering two drinks. She took one and handed the other to Hermione, she looked behind her and the woman giggled “It’s for you, forgive me I should’ve asked you what kind of drink you wanted but I figured you would decline” Hermione blushed “you really shouldn’t have but thank you, I appreciate it” she took a sip of her cocktail and smiled at her. Hermione had to admit this woman had confidence and it didn’t hurt that she was breathtaking. 

Hermione didn’t know what to make of it, she thought this woman was just being friendly but the way this woman kept looking at her made her clench her thighs together. Hermione could appreciate a woman’s beauty she was always curious about her own sexuality, she never got to explore much she had one other lover before Ron, a muggle neighbor named Clark whom she had lost her virginity to and she had kissed a girl during a game of truth or dare at a party that her cousins all but dragged her to attend. Coincidentally it was probably one of her favorite memories. This woman before her wasn’t like the girl she had kissed, she was anything but shy. “So, are you enjoying yourself?” the woman asked. “Yes, actually I’m waiting on someone, what about you?”

“Just looking for my next conquest” she said bluntly giving Hermione a once over and a wolfish smile. It was a good thing Hermione had a few drinks in her system otherwise she would’ve choked on her own drink, she ended up surprising herself when she took her straw in her mouth and really took a good look at the woman before her. “and how is that going so far” she asked seductively. “looks promising although I haven’t gotten her name yet, I’m Lena by the way, what’s yours?” Hermione knew where this was going, but she didn’t mind, not one bit “Harmony, name’s Harmony” she figured it sounded closest to her actual name “pretty name, but not as pretty as the one who bears it, so this person you’re waiting on is taking a while wouldn’t you say?” “-- yeah, he probably got lost or something” Hermione shrugged it off.

“better for me, wouldn’t you say?” Lena got closer to Hermione when all of the sudden – “Harmony there you are, I see you’ve met Lena” Hermione looked back and saw Fernando, her latest conquest. “You two know each other?” Lena and Fernando smirked at each other before Lena turned to Hermione “In more ways than one” It took Hermione a minute to figure it out “So, you two – you’re? “Lovers, friends it’s all the same to us” Lena “we share everything—for the most part” she tucked a curl behind Hermione’s ear. “so, what do you say Harmony? Would you like to take this somewhere more – private? That is if you don’t want, I admit I come off a bit strong but when I see something, I like I just go for it – you understand right?” Hermione did understand, it’s what she’d been doing all this time away from _him_. The couple was waiting for an answer –Harmony?” Lena’s face fell a bit “–sorry it’s just I—I-I’ve never done this before are you—are you sure I mean you two are together aren’t you? I don’t want to come “

—you wouldn’t come between anything” Fernando assured her “we don’t keep secrets from each other, ever” he held Lena’s hand and Lena turned to Hermione

“we’re not like most couples, we share everything and from time to time we like to spice things up. Sometimes we like to invite someone to join us, so what do you say? would you like to join us tonight?”

Hermione didn’t know what to do she felt very inexperienced, having sex with one person was one thing but being with two people, one being a woman, she didn’t know what to do but she also didn’t want her insecurities get the best of her, she was a Gryffindor for a reason, and she was always willing to learn. So she made her mind up “ lead the way, but I must warn you I’ve no idea what I’m doing —“ don’t worry, we’ll make sure to make this a night you’ll never forget” Lena gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips and another on her neck Fernando grabbed Hermione’s hand and kissed it “Ladies first” he extended his arm and both girls left hand in hand laughing away they made their way out of the club and in to a night Hermione would never forget.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco was in a foul mood for the rest of the day. He hated when people knew his business, he went out of his way to live a private life, besides the occasional public appearances he had to attend like galas and charities he absolutely hated the spotlight. He specially hated when people speculated things about his marriage.

Despite having an affair, he never wanted to intentionally hurt Hermione, he just thought that she was still in love with Weasley he had convinced himself that no matter how hard he tried she would never fall in love with him but seeing the hurt in her eyes that night kept him up at night. Those beautiful amber eyes he had come to love where filled with so much hurt and sorrow and knowing he was the cause of the pain made him feel ill, she did not deserve that even if she was still in love with Weasley he couldn’t fault her. He hated to admit, and he would **never** admit it out loud but Weasley was the better man. He’d seen him in battle, he was fearless, and he would risk everything and anything for his loved ones, especially Hermione the way he was screaming at the top of his lungs for the woman he loved. Weasley was many things but a coward he was not, he offered himself to be tortured so as long as Hermione was left untouched. He couldn’t fault Hermione for harboring feelings for him, but it didn’t make him any less resentful.

The truth was that although he did love Astoria their relationship was more physical than emotional. She was his escape when things got bad, he looked to her for comfort. It wasn’t that sex with Hermione was bad on the contrary it was phenomenal, it was what came _after_ , she would retreat and if she didn’t, she would say Ron’s name in her sleep, he knew it wasn’t her fault he _knew_ that, but Draco was an impatient man.

Draco was on his third bottle of firewhiskey going through photos of them and he came across his favorite picture of her. it was a picture of her in his mother’s garden underneath her favorite tree, she was reading a book and it was the first time she had a genuine smile on her face, she looked beautiful, the way the sunlight brought out the different swirls of color in her hair and her eyes, Merlin, her eyes where the most beautiful shade of amber he’d ever seen they had hints of gold. She looked so beautiful in a simple white summer dress. A tear fell down his eyes, he was going to get his wife back come hell or high water.

Suddenly he heard the roar of his fireplace, immediately he got up hoping it was Potter or better yet Hermione!

It was neither, it was the very last person he wanted to see, it was the person who had made the past few days a living hell.

“Astoria?”


	6. Good Ridance

“Astoria?”

Draco frowned just what the hell was she doing here at the manor- the place he resided with _his wife_! Seriously the nerve of this woman, Draco made it very clear to Astoria that under no circumstances was she allowed to come to the manor, that was a line he was not willing to cross. It was one thing for him to carry out an affair and another to rub it in his wife’s face whether, she cared or not he was not going to disrespect her by bringing another woman to _their_ home.

“What the hell are you doing here? Draco said coldly.

Astoria looked taken aback but immediately shrugged it off “you didn’t respond to my owl, we need to talk” she said matter of-factly, as if _that_ was the most obvious thing the world, that only made Draco more furious.

“And you deemed it wise to show up to _my_ home, the home I reside with _my **wife?**_ ” he hissed baring his teeth. Astoria tensed but regained her composure and lifted her chin defiantly. 

“Like I said Draco we need to talk.”

Draco sneered “unbelievable” he muttered to himself “UNFUCKINGBELIEVABLE, HAVE YOU NO DECENCY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH? NOT ONLY DO YOU SHOW UP TO THE FUCKING GALA BUT YOU – YOU JUST HAD TO UPSET MY WIFE, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HUMILIATE HER LIKE THAT!” Draco’s breath coming in pants “AND NOW YOU SHOW UP TO _OUR_ HOME TO WHAT? TALK, TALK ABOUT WHAT EXACTLY? PLEASE _ENLIGHTEN_ ME!”

Astoria looked both frightened and angry she pursed her lips “ oh please Draco, don’t you act like you’re so noble all of the sudden we both know you’re not!” she said defensibly _“ you_ came to _m_ e not the other way around Draco, Surely she’s known this whole time she’s not the brightest witch for no reason Draco, besides it’s not as if she cares, where is she anyway hmm?”

at that Draco snapped “ what do you care where she is? You’ve done enough damage I need you out of my sight!” Astoria stood defiantly and took another step toward him “NO, I won’t leave until we talk. You made a promise to me Draco – you promised to look after me you said you loved me --

“THAT was before Astoria and I promised you nothing, I _did_ love you and a part of me will probably always care for you, but I have a wife now and –

“NO, don’t you dare use that now. It never mattered before so why now Draco why now?” she demanded fisting her hands on her side “why her? she’s just some stupid insignificant mud—

“Don’t. don’t you _dare_ say another word about my wife Astoria, don’t you _fucking_ dare” Draco warned coldly “Like I said Astoria things between you, and I are over, I ended things with you months ago and you had no right to do what you did so I’ll ask you again please leave before I do something, we both regret”

“Why Draco, why are you doing this to me to _us?_ She doesn’t love you; you know it we both know it she never got over that blood traitor and now she turned you into one. Leave her Draco, you don’t owe her anything the war is over, don’t you see you and I were supposed to be together” Astoria closed the distance between them and held Draco’s head between her hands inching closer “Leave her Draco, I’m the one you truly want otherwise why would you have come to me, we’re perfect for each other you don’t need that—” at that Draco gripped her wrist tightly and jerked her away. 

“I SAID _DON’T_! Look Astoria I’m trying to be as civil with you as I can at the moment. After what you did, _that_ little stunt you pulled I should throw you out after the trouble you’ve caused me but I’m going to tell you this once and I _need_ you to listen. What you and I had—it’s over I meant it when I said we couldn’t see each other anymore. I’m a married man and I shouldn’t have stepped out and gave you false hope and for that I’m sorry – you need to move on—

“so that’s it you’re choosing pity over love?” she gave a humorless laugh “gods. you really are a coward. You know Weasley may have been a knutless blood traitor but at least he wasn’t a coward, and you really believe that she’ll have you hmm?” she sneered at him, Draco wanted to throttle her, she continued her taunts “Did I hit a nerve? What’s the matter can’t compete with a dead man? She still yelling his name when you decide to bed her? and here you are choosing someone who’ll never have you and for what pity? Duty? What is it that keeps you chained to her when you can be with someone you actually –

–” THAT’S THE THING ASTORIA I DO LOVE HER!” Draco bellowed.

“Wh- what no-no you- you don’t know what you’re saying – you pity her –

“DON’T presume to know anything about me! about how I feel about _her_ ” Draco sneered “Don’t confuse things Astoria, yes I made the decision to marry her without being in love with her to put an end to the bloody war but that doesn’t mean I didn’t grow to love and care for her. She is my wife, and I should’ve been loyal and patient with her but instead I ran back to you for comfort when things weren’t going the way I wanted them to. I fucked up I hurt her and I’m hurting you and I’m a right prick for that, I’m sorry Astoria—we—I don’t see a future with us, I _never_ have if I’m truly honest.” He paused for a moment, he never admitted that to her, but he also never promised her anything either “Even before I married Hermione, I never saw a future with you, never saw myself marrying or having a family with you. Everything was in the moment for you and me- and yes, I did love you, but I never pictured us being together for the rest of our lives. With Hermione it’s different, I thought I’d never love anyone after giving you up, but she wormed her way into my heart and she never left. I love her, I _see_ a future with her I _want_ a future with her and I’m going to do everything and anything to make her happy like I should’ve done this whole time-- This is goodbye Astoria, I meant it the last we saw each other but I’m telling you again I _need_ you to stay away from me, stay away from my wife just stay away – move on, move on with someone who will give you a future because I can’t, I _won’t_ be that man. I’m sorry I hurt you I really am I never meant to do it and there’s no excuse for it, but we can’t do this. I _won’t_ do this; you both deserve better and I’m going to make things right.”

Astoria stood there frozen with only her shoulders shaking, she was choking back tears but was unsuccessful. He’d never seen her that way not even when he left her the first time- no this was different she stood broken in front of him. He felt guilty, he was torn between trying to comfort her and throwing her out.

“Draco, I heard screaming what’s going on?” came the voice of his mother, her heels clicking as she strolled in, as she came closer, she stood next to him “And what is _she_ doing here?” Narcissa demanded not taking her eyes off Astoria.

“Narcissa—you have to speak to Draco he’s – he’s not himself” Astoria was pleading with Narcissa. “surely there’s something you can do t-t-to come to his senses make him see reason.”

“No dear, I believe the one who needs to come to her senses is you darling, for God’s sake child pull yourself together, surely you were taught better than to chase after a married man.” Narcissa sneered cruelly “Did you honestly believe my son was going to leave his wife and run off with you?

Astoria looked like she had been slapped.

“you – you’re alright with this? H- how are you okay with this?” Astoria demanded.

“Of course, I’m alright with this, I’m the one who suggested the idea, Draco chose Miss Granger and I dare say he couldn’t have picked a better match.” Snapped Narcissa.

“SHE’S A MUDBLOOD, SHE’S THE REASON MY FAMILY IS GONE AND YOU ARE ALL COWARDS YOU – YOU’RE WORSE THAN THE WEASLEYS NOTHING MORE THAN BLOOD TRAITORS!” Astoria bellowed.

Narcissa had enough her nostrils flaring, and her lips curled, she stepped forward and slapped Astoria across the face with a resounding crack “Now you listen to me girl, If I see or hear from you ever again you will be meeting a fate worse than your parents, do you hear me? I will not tolerate you coming into my home, disrespecting me, my son, or his wife, _especially_ their marriage. Had it not been for your wanton ways I would have a grandchild by now but instead my son deemed it wise to waste his seed on a barren whore like yourself, pureblood or no you will _NEVER_ be half the woman Miss Granger is, now I suggest you leave now and never show your face again and if you try to make another scandal like the one you did I will make sure to end you, do I make myself clear?” Narcissa said coldly while shaking Astoria. “I asked you a question girl, do you understand?” Astoria let out a sob and nodded. “Good, now get out of my sight!”

Astoria tried to regain some semblance of dignity before giving Draco a look of utter loathing. “you will regret this Draco, there will be a day where you will pay for all the pain you’ve caused” and with that she vanished into the green flames.

Draco cleared his throat he tried to form words to say but nothing came out he was just as shocked as Astoria. He had only seen his mother’s wrath less than a handful of times and the last time he saw her that angry was after the Battle of Hogwarts his parent’s relationship was strained almost until his father’s death. Narcissa stood looking triumphant “ that should set her straight” she said she took a look at Draco “ I won’t apologize for the things I’ve said to her Draco, I know she meant a great deal to you but I will not allow such disrespect from anyone _specially_ a home wrecker like her and as for you Draco, I hope I don’t have to chase anyone else off like I did her because if I do YOU will regret it. I won’t always be here to solve your problems so I suggest you start making better choices and focus on your marriage, things will be difficult, but you cannot run off to another woman’s bed when things with your wife aren’t going accordingly.”

“I know mother, I’m going to get Hermione back. Whatever it takes” Draco said with an air of determination.


	7. venting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own Harry Potter or it's notable characters.  
> big shoutout to my Alpha Phoenixofslytherin you are awesome!  
> thank you guys for all the positive feedback you guys rock!

Hermione woke up tangled between two unfamiliar bodies and a delicious ache between her thighs. She tried disentangling herself without waking her two lovers up but failed. Lena slowly opened her eyes and gave her a mischievous smile, she grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down while peppering kisses against her neck and shoulders. 

“you thought you could sneak out without saying goodbye, did you?” Lena asked.

Hermione had become accustomed to leaving her lovers before they woke up in the morning, it made things less awkward, after all she wasn’t looking for anything long term, she just wanted to be a little reckless and have a good time she was by no means looking for a relationship after the disaster that was her “marriage”.

“I... uhm. just thought – you’d want me gone is all.” Hermione said weakly, Lena laughed and tucked a strand behind Hermione’s ears “and what gave you that impression? A goddess like you deserves breakfast after that mind blowing night you gave us; you must be exhausted I know I am—was that really your first time with another woman?” Hermione gave a nervous laugh and nodded “I’ve never done anything like that in my life, I’ve only ever kissed one other woman before and that was at a friend’s party my cousins dragged me to, I’ve only slept with men before and well – last night was a lot of firsts for me, I’ve also never been with a couple before.” The woman just grinned at her “we’ve had others join us before but last night was amazing. I must say I would not be opposed to a future encore… that is if you’re not opposed to the idea?” she asked hopefully.

Hermione had never been more attracted to another woman before not only was this woman incredibly gorgeous, but she knew what she wanted and just how to get it, she would be a hatstall the perfect combination of Gryffindor boldness and Slytherin ambition. Hermione looked down at those beautiful ice blue eyes and gave her tentative kiss which the blonde woman deepened, they both moaned into each other’s mouth rousing the handsome man behind Hermione awake. 

“ Dios mio que Delicia!” exclaimed Fernando causing the girls to burst into giggles “ well good morning, I see you two are having a great morning already” Fernando said with a warm smile “ you’re welcome to join us” said Lena pulling him into a kiss “isn’t that right love?” she asked Hermione “ absolutely” said Hermione earning her a kiss from Fernando “ as much as I’d love to join you beautiful ladies, I do have a plane to catch for Madrid remember?” Lena pouted “do you have to?” Fernando sighed “Mi amor, I asked you weeks ago to come with me, don’t worry I’ll be back Monday morning, but I leave you in good company” he winked at Hermione. “that’s true, besides who wants to be stuck at those boring meetings anyway.” “why don’t we share a quick shower before I leave” he suggested giving them both a smile, Lena looked to Hermione and pulled her with them to the shower.

After their shower Hermione and Lena had a light breakfast and Lena insisted on having afternoon mimosas in the patio. “So, tell me more about yourself how is it that you’re still single, I mean any man or woman would be lucky to have you?”. 

Hermione hesitated for a second, she took a sip of her drink “it’s complicated” she said finally, she looked at the ground, all the emotions of betrayal and sadness came back to the surface causing her eyes to water, she wiped her eyes quickly before any tears could form. Lena looked at her with concern and held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to pry—we could talk about something else if you like” she said warmly. “No, it’s alright I feel like I need to let it out. that is if you don’t mind hearing about it” Lena leaned forward and grabbed both Hermione’s hands “I’m all ears.”

Hermione told her everything omitting anything that had to do with magic or the war. She told her about how her parents died in a car crash in Australia and how a year later her fiancé died and that she was in a sort of a marriage of convenience, she didn’t go into detail for obvious reasons and was grateful that Lena didn’t pry. She told her how she had slowly fallen for her husband and how for a while she thought that maybe he might feel the same but then he had dropped everything to go seek pleasure from Astoria and how she ended up leaving him without answering any of his calls or telling him where she was. Lena had wiped away her tears and held her hands throughout the entire time. “Oh, sweetheart I’m so sorry, I can’t believe you went through all of that, but what about your family and your friends where are you staying with now?

Hermione didn’t want her to know that she was staying at a hotel, she hadn’t planned for things to become too intimate so she lied “ I’m staying at a hotel until my cousin gets back then I’ll be staying with her until I get settled in my new place” Lena didn’t seem too convinced “ Listen if there’s anything I- we could do for you please don’t hesitate to ask – I know we just met but I’d love for us to become friends … it’s just something about you – I don’t understand why your idiot of a husband would do something like that to you, you’re incredible you understand? Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise” she said firmly. “has he tried contacting you at all?” Hermione nodded “I’ve been ignoring his calls, in fact I threw away my phone so he wouldn’t be able contact me, he hasn’t met my cousin, so he won’t be able to find me. I don’t plan on seeing him anytime soon.” At that Lena raised her glass at Hermione “Good! Serves him right, have the bastard grovel.” They continued to laugh and enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, it had been a while since Hermione had a close female companion to laugh and just let loose, she rather enjoyed the company. Later that afternoon Lena dropped her off at the hotel she was staying at and gave Hermione her phone number. “I meant what I said, when you get yourself another phone give me a call, I’d like for us to hang out again” Lena said warmly “Thank you, I really enjoyed myself as well.” Lena stepped closer to Hermione and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and smiled   
“Don’t be a stranger”   
“I won’t”   
“promise?”  
“I swear”  
Lena gave her a stern look “I’ll hold you to that luv” and gave her another parting kiss. Hermione saw her get in her car and drive off waving back to her, she sighed and made her way back to her suite. Once she went back there was another letter from Draco, instinctively she rolled her eyes and set it on fire. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone she did not want to see him much less talk to him. After all what could they possibly even talk about? The man wouldn’t know what an apology looked like if it turned him back into a ferret. She laughed at the thought of him being turned back into a ferret. Back when things where happier, even if things weren’t exactly easy back then she at least had her friends, her parents, her whole family- she had Harry and Ron—Ron. Her chest clenched at the thought of him, it had been almost three years since she had lost him, and the pain just wouldn’t go away. All she wanted was a simple life a life with someone who had loved her unconditionally and for her that was Ron. It took them a while to get there, seven years, but even before they made things official, he had always been there for her, ready to do whatever it took to keep her safe, sure he had his flaws and had broken her heart a few times, but he always came back. He always made sure to make up for it, always ready to sacrifice himself for her. it was why she was able to forgive him after he left her and Harry to look for hocruxes. She remembered his attempts at wooing her after being cross with him. She remembered him brushing her hair at night and giving her a light kiss on her forehead and whispering “I’m _sorry, I love you, I’ll never leave you again_ ” then when they got captured all he did was yell and beg— _beg_ for them to take him to _torture_ him instead of her. That was the extent of his love for her, and just when things started to fall into place everything came crashing down. Hermione tried to push the pain away, she had had an amazing night and morning she did not need to feel the pain right now she didn’t want to cry anymore she had done enough of that and for fuck’s sake! She just wanted to enjoy being young and carefree, she earned it. 

Just when she was about to get up from the bed, she saw her beaded bag glow, she went towards it and saw Ron’s deluminator, she clicked it and a ball of light appeared before her. she gasped and went towards it, stopping before it made contact, then she closed her eyes and let the tiny ball of light engulf her.

She landed in a forest, that much she knew, but why? That was the question she asked herself. Hermione began to panic once she realized she was in the forbidden forest, even with Voldemort gone the forest was still surrounded by dangerous creatures not to mention centaurs who where famous for being extremely territorial. She looked around to see how far she was from the school grounds when she came face to face with none other than the one person she yearned to see.

“Ron—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what u guys think feedback is much appreciated! See you next time folks stay safe 😘😘


	8. closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab the tissues this one was a tearjerker, I know I cried while writing it. Hope you guys like it!  
> let me know your thoughts!

“Ron—” Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes she was overwhelmed with emotions “what—how—how are you here?” she cried and ran towards him; He had that lopsided grin she loved so much.

“Hermione” he said lovingly “I missed you” she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and never let go, the realization that she couldn’t touch him felt like she had been punched in the gut. He reached out for her as well, but it was futile, so he reached out a hand and ghosted her face like a caress. Hermione let out a sob “I c-c—can’t touch you I hate this Ron.”

“I know luv, I know there’s nothing more I want than to hold you in my arms and make love to you, hell I’d settle for just holding your hand, but I’m just happy to see you again.”

“you have no idea how much I need you Ron, I—I hate my life so much you’ve no idea how much I need you w-why d—did you leave me” Hermione choked out she sank down to the ground and Ron had crouched down in front of her. “I never wanted to leave you sweetheart, but it was war and unfortunately people die.” 

Hermione scoffed “but it didn’t have to be you! it was bad enough losing my parents but then I had to lose you too it’s not fair Ron! You should’ve let me go with you I _wanted_ to go with you, why did you go without me, I – I could’ve helped you, it should’ve been me not you!” “Hermione you know I couldn’t take you; you were pregnant. I would’ve never forgiven myself if something happened to you or our child.” 

“well in the end it didn’t matter did it? I lost you and our child anyways at least then we would’ve been together, and I wouldn’t be so fucking broken right now!” angry tears were falling down Hermione’s face, her body was shaking with anger and grief she could hardly breathe. Ron hated to see her like this, tears were starting to fall down his face, this wasn’t how he wanted their reunion to be “ I know love and I’m so sorry you did but you have to understand it wasn’t your fault” “ please—please tell me you’re here to take me away, I want to be with you, with our baby with my parents we- we could be a family again we can be together, please love tell me you’ve come for me” Hermione pleaded with him but Ron shook his head sadly “ It’s not your time sweetheart, you’ve got a long life ahead of you but we will be together again, just not yet”

“I just don’t understand why!” Hermione knew she sounded petulant but after the past four years she was tired, tired of the war tired of losing people she loved and tired of her life in general. “Ron I’m exhausted, I’m alone I’m in a loveless marriage with our childhood bully and I don’t even know who I am anymore! I’m – I’m ashamed to be standing here in front of you looking so pathetic, I’m pathetic and I hate it. All I wanted was to help Harry and keep my parents safe and then you and I were supposed to get married and have a family but instead I lost all of you and I might as well have lost Harry too because we barely speak and I haven’t been back to the Burrow in ages because even though your dad gave me away I feel like I betrayed them- betrayed _you_ and I can’t live with myself ” she paused to wipe away more angry tears “I hate that you have to see me like this but I miss you everyday it should be you I spend my nights with not random strangers because my poor excuse of a _husband_ is out fucking his ex and then proceed to rub it in my face and humiliate me in front of everyone! This isn’t what I want I don’t even want to be in the wizarding world anymore and not because of _him_ but because it has taken everything from me and I – I just can’t I’m done Ron. Please don’t – don’t judge me I- I c-c-can’t bear it if—” “shh, Hermione I’m not judging you – I couldn’t judge you. You’ve been through more hell in these last four years than anyone has in a lifetime besides Harry.”

Hermione began to relax a bit “so you, you don’t think I’m pathetic then? Hermione said weakly. Ron chuckled earning him a glare “No, I don’t think you’re pathetic, but you are broken Hermione and I hate seeing you this way. This isn’t what I sacrificed my life for and believe me leaving you behind that day was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I don’t regret it because you, Harry and everyone else we love is still out there, the war is over and we won, which means no muggleborn witch or wizard has to be afraid to come into our world _their_ world and feel like they don’t belong. They don’t have to feel like they have to earn their place when it’s has always been their right since the minute they were born.”

Hermione sniffed “God, I feel so stupid here I am a broken mess, and you are going all Dumbledore on me” Ron laughed “so do I still have the emotional range of a teaspoon then?”

“No, definitely a tablespoon now” they both laughed “I really miss you Ron, I wish we could’ve had a life together. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I miss Harry, your family, my family, but I just don’t feel like I belong anywhere right now”

“so what do you want to do?”

Hermione thought for a moment she knew she had fought a war for her right to be part of the wizarding world but at this point she resented it and she’d be lying if she said she just wanted to leave for a bit and stay in the muggle world. The few days she had spent there where the most liberating she felt since before the war started “honestly… I just want to leave, I want to stay in the muggle world for a bit- I miss the family I have left you know my cousins, my aunts, uncles and my grandparents. I haven’t seen them since I obliviated my parents and as much as I love your family. I miss mine too and I do _not_ want to see _him._ ” Ron nodded empathetically

“so then don’t go back, Hermione you don’t owe anybody anything, you’ve done enough it’s about time you finally let loose, I’ve always told you, you needed to have some fun God knows you deserve it more than anyone.”

“so, you’re not upset then? that I married our childhood nemesis and that I’ve been _slagging_ it?

Ron shook his head. “you have to move on Hermione. I can’t say I’m thrilled you married the ferret, but I understand why you did it and quite frankly I’m a little offended by the way, you sent bloody birds at me for snogging Lavender and we weren’t even together, and this git breaks your heart, and you didn’t hex his bollocks off, that’s not the Hermione Granger I know and love. you’ve been around snakes too long you’re a lion Hermione don’t forget that you trapped Skeeter in a bloody jar, you set Snape on fire, you led Umbitch to be dragged off by centaurs and you cursed Marietta Edgecombe. You are ruthless Hermione and don’t you forget it. Whatever life has thrown at you, you have gotten up and this is no different, it’s why you’re still here Hermione because despite everything you never gave up. You have so much to live for you still have family go reconnect with them explore the muggle world a bit more if you want, go be reckless you’ve certainly earned it.” Hermione broke out laughing and crying, she was overwhelmed with emotions. Talking to Ron felt like a breath of fresh air, he made her feel confident in herself again, not that she needed someone’s approval, but she wanted _needed_ some emotional support and most of all she wanted the reassurance that she wasn’t betraying Ron. 

“ so, so you’re really okay with me … you know

“ being a sexually liberated woman, as you would so often put it – yes Hermione I am, look I don’t want you to be an empty shell, I want you to move on and love and be loved”

Hermione snorted “ well that’s not going to happen, not while I’m still married to _him”_

Ron pursed his lips “ you have to let me go Hermione, I’ll always be around looking after you but you won’t be able to love anyone else properly without letting me go. You are loved Hermione and you will have the happily ever after that you deserve, I guarantee it, loving you was the best thing that I ever did, and I wish that I could’ve spent a lifetime with you but now you need to let someone else do that. You might’ve driven me barmy at times, but you have the biggest heart I’ve ever known, and it was easy to fall in love with you. Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side, I know I was, and you made me happy so now you have to find your own happiness and please don’t give up on love I know it’s hard right now but please. Just don’t give up”

Hermione closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks “I – I’ll try but I can’t guarantee anything, right now I just want to be _free_. These past few days have been sort of a wake-up call. I didn’t realize how much I missed out on and well. I guess I’m going to stick around in the muggle world for a bit, maybe travel God knows I’ve wanted to do that for a while”

Ron smiled at her “that’s all I ask for luv, just be careful alright? And will you check in with mum and dad, my family- _our_ family misses you especially mum and Harry. I know you’ve been sort of estranged but Hermione he needs you and he misses you, reach out to him yeah? I know mum will be over the moon if you did and tell them I love them.” Hermione took a deep breath and nodded “is this goodbye?” Ron gave her a sad smile “not goodbye Hermione, I’m always here “he reached out for her heart and she put a hand to where his was, she felt warm instead of that chilling feeling most ghost gave off except he wasn’t exactly a ghost. “will – will I see you again?” she whispered, “all in good time, you remember the story of the three brothers, you’ll go mad if you see the dead for too long” he said sadly “we’ll be together again Hermione but until we do you have to continue on with your life, alright?” he said a bit sternly.

Hermione managed a genuine smile and nodded “I will” she said determinately “I’ll do it, but can you do something for me? “anything, I’ll do anything I can for you” “would you tell my parents I love them and that I’m sorry for – for everything I—tried to keep them safe and—” she was cut off as two figures appeared next to Ron. 

“Mum! Dad!” she was filled with tears once more.

“ Hello sweetheart” her mother said sweetly causing Hermione to sob harder.

“ I miss you so much, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m so sorry, I t-t-tried to keep you safe I didn’t want to lose any of you”

“ No, none of that young lady” her father said sternly “ you have nothing to be sorry for, you did what you could to keep us safe and had you not sent us off we would’ve met a harsher death. Our death is not your fault sweetheart it was our time if anything you kept us from being tortured and bought us a little more time.”

“your father’s right darling, it was an accident and if the roles were reversed, we would’ve done everything in our power to keep you safe even if it meant removing ourselves from your mind. You saved us and we are so proud of you. You truly are an amazing daughter we love you so much sweetheart doesn’t forget that” Hermione couldn’t help but cry tears of joy to know her family was at peace.

“ you’re going to be a wonderful mother one day, the fact that you were willing to remove yourself from our memories to keep us from harm, that love is strong and I can’t tell you how lucky I am to have been your father” both her parents had smiles on their faces, they looked happy they were a beautiful couple she always wanted a marriage like her parents and she hoped that she would get that someday even if it wasn’t with Draco. “go reconnect with our family darling, you need each other” her mother implored

“I love you all so much I’ll always carry you with me, wherever I go” they all beamed at her.

“we love you too poppet, now go on now chin up, there you go” Hermione laughed she missed her father’s antics.

She turned to Ron one last time “thank you for everything, I really needed to see you” Ron smiled “I know love, I know I couldn’t stand to see you sad anymore and I know you needed closure. Sorry it’s taken me this long, but I wanted to give you time to move on. Promise me you’ll move on?” 

Hermione wanted to protest but seeing the three people she loved most happy and at peace she decided to finally let go. “I promise”. They all stood together it was nice seeing her parents and Ron together they had looked out for one another the way both her parents had, and arm wrapped around him. She took a step back and with a wave goodbye she apparated back to her suite.


	9. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say something really quick before we jump in. I only tag things that I think could be major triggers for example R*pe, physical or emotional violence, infidelity, miscarriage or any topics that could be controversial. I won't tag every character in this story because i don't want to give the whole plot away and because I just don't see the point in having a thousand tags. if you have any questions you can chat with me on tumblr at lilithmorningstar69. I will also have an author's note before the chapter if it contains a controversial topic and you can decide if you want to read it. If you have a problem with the story and decide not to read i 100% completely understand as I am writing something that many people struggle with reading. Writing is a way for me to cope and I consider it a plus if you guys like the content that I put out, but I'm not going to defend or justify how I write a story. With that being said I hope you guys enjoy !

Hermione felt like a weight had been lifted off her body. She had been carrying so much grief, resentment and anger with her that it was nice to know that Ron and her parents were happy and wanted her to move on. Hermione decided to spoil herself a bit, she went for some much needed shopping as she was running out of clothes and there was no way in hell she was going back to the manor, clothes she could replace but not the things she valued most which were all inside her little beaded bag. 

After her shopping spree she ordered room service and thought about calling Lena to join her for drinks but decided against it. Instead she got herself ready and made her way to the club and ended up going home with a tall, muscular man covered in tattoos and blonde hair. She forgot his name but remembered he was in a motorcycle club. She had a great time he was a great fuck but for some reason there was something missing, she didn’t ponder too much about it instead she did what she had been doing and went back to her suite. Another letter, she rolled her eyes but this time it was from Harry. She was shocked, they hadn’t spoken in months almost a year. 

_ Hermione, _

_ Where are you? Everyone is worried sick, I didn’t want to believe anything they were saying in the Prophet but, well it’s Malfoy, I tried giving him the benefit of the doubt but imagine my surprise when the git showed up in my office asking if I’ve seen you. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp when he told me why you left. I’m sorry for not reaching out to you sooner, I’ve missed you Hermione, we all have Molly broke down when Narcissa showed up asking if we’ve seen you thankfully the family clock showed you weren’t in any danger. I wish you would’ve came to me but I understand why you didn’t after all I’m the first person he went after your disappearance. I know you probably don’t want to see him. I wanted to Avada him the minute he told me you were gone and I probably would have had Ginny not intervened and told me you were alright. I know you want to be alone but would you at least meet with me? I tried looking for you at your parents old house but the wards wouldn’t let me in. I need to know that you’re ok. It's been too long since we’ve talked and Hermione I hate it, even if Malfoy hadn’t shown up to my office I could tell something was off, I saw how miserable you looked at that gala and I hate seeing you that way. You’re my sister Hermione, please let me see you again, I miss you. _

_ Love _

_ Harry. _

After some deliberation Hermione decided to meet with Harry she had sent her patronus asking him to meet her outside the Leaky Cauldron. Not wanting to be recognized she decided to glamour herself just in case anyone would recognize her. She charmed her hair black and changed her amber eyes to green. 

Harry was standing outside the Leaky with both his hands in his pockets looking anxious. Hermione wanted nothing more than to run towards him and give him a bone breaking hug but she had to be careful in case she alerted anyone of her whereabouts. She looked around and didn’t recognize anyone. She crossed the street while Harry was lighting a cigarette and pulled him in a side along. 

Harry was choking once they landed in an alley – cough “ what –  _ cough –  _ the –  _ cough  _ – hell!” it was hard not to laugh seeing her best friend doubled over next to a dumpster choking on a cigarette. “ You really shouldn’t be doing that you know, it’s horrible for your lungs and it’s bad for your teeth'' Hermione teased taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a hit herself. Harry stood up and tried glaring at her but she gave him a lighthearted grin, her hair turned back to her usual honey brown and her eyes turned back to warm amber. He stood up and squeezed her in a bone crushing hug, tears falling down their cheeks `` I missed you! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick” “ It’s a long story, let’s go back to my place and we’ll talk shall we?” Harry nodded and they walked back to her suite. Hermione poured some tea, “ so, where exactly are we ?” 

“ Langham Hotel” Harry looked around admiring her suite and whistled “ wow, you really outdid yourself Hermione, I never thought to look here” Hermione grinned “ Exactly, let me guess you looked at every single library and bookshop huh?” Harry scoffed defensively “  _ No” _ earning him a pointed look from Hermione he looked down “ Oh  _ alright _ – fine! I did look but only because that’s your go to place when you get upset. And I’ll have you know I went to your parent’s house  _ and _ the forest of Dean. I know how much that place means to you. I also checked every hospital and hotel near Wiltshire but no luck. I knew you weren’t in danger so that ruled out any hospital. My next stop was Hogwarts. I asked McGonagall to be discreet and let me know if she heard from you.” Harry paused studying her and reached for her hand giving her a squeeze “ Hermione, look at me what happened? I don’t care for the paper or Malfoy’s version of things.. I want to hear from you – please let me be here for you – I know I have a lot to make up for and I’m- I’m sorry for not being there I –” “ It’s alright Harry, I don’t blame you for anything—if anything it’s my fault.. I pushed you away. I just felt like I betrayed you and Ron and I just couldn’t face you – It was painful going back to the Burrow after I married Draco. They never stopped me from going but – I just couldn’t.” Harry nodded and gave her a weak smile “ so – what made you leave?” 

Hermione took a deep breath and sat her cup down “ well looks like the Prophet finally got a story right, I knew about the affair but for a while I thought he had ended things but as it turns out he never stopped” she wiped away her tears angrily “ that night at the fucking gala was just the icing on the cake. I feel like such a fool Harry, he didn’t even stop me to see if I was okay all he cared about was how people were going to react, told me not to make a fucking scene! Can you believe that? The nerve, he just let me walk away not caring if I made it home, I was so humiliated and I – I finally had enough. I wanted to go to you, to the Burrow, just anywhere but I couldn’t. I didn’t want anyone to see how pathetic I was, so I grabbed my things and came here. I knew nobody would look for me here and I warded the place just in case.” “ I’m not ready to go back, I  _ don’t  _ want to go back Harry I won’t do it” Harry understood he wasn’t going to force his best friend to go back to the Malfoys.

“ So what are you going to do? You can’t stay here, I mean it’s nice and all but –” Hermione sighed “ I don’t know, all I know is that I’m not going back and when I say I’m not going back I mean I don’t plan on going back to the wizarding world. I’m going to talk to Kingsley about reconnecting with the rest of my family and if I can’t then I’ll move overseas.” Harry was stunned “ NO! Hermione you – you can’t be serious, after everything we’ve been through? We fought a bloody war for Christ sake! Hermione you can’t just leave this is YOUR world, you belong here” Hermione expected him to overreact.

“ I know Harry I know! And it’s because of everything I went through that I want to leave, I’m tired Harry, I’m glad we defeated Voldemort and I’m happy that muggleborns are finally getting the respect we deserve, but I’m just tired. Everything reminds me of what I lost, I just want to get away, start over you know ?” Harry understood what she felt, for a while he wanted to get away himself but the Weasleys were his family, his only true family he had and he couldn’t fathom the thought of ever leaving them. So instead he would take missions that required him to be away sometimes for long periods at a time but he always knew he’d be back.

“ why don’t you come stay with me, you know you’re always welcome—” “ you know I can’t do that besides you and Ginny are married you’ll have a family and I’ll just be in the way.”

“ You’ll  _ never _ be in the way Hermione you’re part of this family too” Hermione shook her head “ it’s not that it’s just something I need to do for me.  _ please _ Harry you have to understand” she looked at him pleadingly, he hated to see her so sad and broken “ I just – I don’t want to lose you again, I know we haven’t seen much of each other but I figured you wanted the space and I tried to respect your marriage to the git.” “ I know you did and I’m glad you did actually. I honestly tried to have a normal marriage but—things just didn’t work out, I’m an idiot and I knew -I  _ knew _ that eventually everything was going to go to hell but I wanted to try, he wasn’t a monster, he was considerate and tried to comfort me when I was still grieving Ron. Narcissa isn’t Molly or my mum but in a way she cared for me, but I still can’t forgive him for breaking my heart” she began to choke “ I – I love him and I hate myself for it, I hate myself for putting up with it as much as I did, I should’ve left the first time he came home smelling like that fucking slag, but not anymore I don’t care how many bloody letters he sends me I’m not going back and I  _ need  _ you to promise me you won’t tell him.” 

"Hermione if I don’t tell him he’ll have the entire Auror department after you and you know it’ll be out of my hands. I hate to admit it but the bastard’s desperate. I mean he came to  _ me _ and Molly.” 

“ Just tell him and the rest of the Auror department that I’m fine, they won't question you, if they need me to make a statement or an appearance then I will but I DON’T want to see him,  _ please _ Harry promise me.” 

Harry sighed “ alright fine, I won’t tell him where you are but I can’t guarantee he won’t find a way to hunt you down. I’m going to have to kill him if he keeps pestering me about your whereabouts.”

“ yeah, about that” Hermione pointed her wand at him and cast a spell 

“ what the bloody hell was that for?” 

“ Sorry Harry but I had to make sure you won’t be able to tell anyone where I’m at. I placed a jinx that will seal your lips shut if you try to utter a word about my whereabouts” she said apologetically “was that seriously necessary? I gave a wizard’s oath Hermione” 

“ I’m sorry but it’s the only way I could cover for the both of us, besides anyone that knows me knows that’s exactly what I would do, so you won’t be lying if you say you found me” she said a little too smugly.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day catching up; they ordered room service and watched

movies before they parted ways. They promised to keep in contact with each other and Harry promised to keep her updated in case Draco tried hunting her down. 

“ Promise me you’ll let me know when you decide to move, yeah? I still think you’re barmy but I know it’s something you need to do and I’ll support you no matter what, we’ve lost so much of each other … I want you in my life Hermione. You will always be my sister and I  _ need _ you to promise me that whatever it is you’ll come to me. and should you decide to murder the git I’ll make it so they won’t find the body” Hermione gave him a playful shove and they both laughed. “ I love you Harry and yes I promise you’ll be the first to know what I decide to do next but for now I’m going to continue to enjoy myself a bit more before I talk to Kingsley” Harry smiled and gave her one last hug, he didn’t want to leave, he gave her kiss on her forehead and left. 

After Harry left Hermione got ready for another night out on the town, she was enjoying the nightlife a little too much. The old Hermione would have to be dragged by her cousins to let loose, funny thing was she was never really opposed to the idea but she always thought herself to be a plain Jane to which earned her a few smacks upside the head by her friends and cousins. After putting a cushioning charm on her new strappy heels she was ready to go. She had to admit she looked hot. The hot pink bodycon mini dress hugged her in all the right places she was definitely ready for her next conquest. 

The club was in full swing, it was an upscale nightclub, different from the one she was at the previous night. She had danced with a few blokes but none of them held her interest, it wasn’t that they were unattractive or anything quite the contrary but she just wasn’t convinced that they were worth spending the night with. She sat down by the bar sipping on her martini when she saw a man she couldn’t take her eyes off. He was tall with dark brown hair and a playful smirk, he was watching her for a while and she continued to sip her drink suggestively, he bit his bottom lip giving her a peek of his perfect white teeth. He slowly made his way towards her, he looked her up and down and cocked his head. She noticed he was staring at her left hand. “ So what's a beautiful witch doing all by herself tonight?” the man asked.

Did he just call her a witch? “ pardon?” the man laughed there was something eerily familiar about this man but she couldn’t place who he was. He was extremely handsome specially up close in person he had the type of smile her parents would fawn over. He had deep blue eyes and lashes that had no right being in a man, his face was very symmetrical. Hermione had been with a few handsome men but this man before her took the cake and that was saying something. He was tall and muscular she could tell by the way his shirt clung to his body and his forearms where making her drool this man oozed sex appeal. His smirk was more mischievous than arrogant although she could tell this man was pretty sure of himself and he smelled divine if she had to guess he was wearing Armani. “ I said what’s a beautiful witch doing all by herself tonight, it’s Malfoy right or …” he took another look at her empty ring finger “ is it back to Granger now?” 

Hermione froze she didn’t know who this man was, did Draco put him up to this? She didn’t know what to do she was just going to play it dumb. “ I’m sorry I think you must have me confused with someone else Mister?....” he put his hand on his chest in a mock wounded look “ why Granger you wound me don’t tell me you don’t remember this handsome mug from school?” Hermione wanted to bolt but for some reason she didn’t get that feeling in her gut that would tell her she’s in danger. She wasn’t drunk enough not to care in fact she was barely even tipsy so she was going to feign ignorance instead “ I’m sure I would’ve remembered someone this handsome but again I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my name’s Jean, Jean Grey” the man snorted “ well alright  _ Jean _ , I’m Bruce, Bruce Wayne” Hermione laughed “ Batman? Really ?” the man shrugged “ why not? Rich, handsome,  _ mysterious _ I say I fit the role nicely, just like you, fiery, hot, gorgeous just like The Phoenix” Hermione didn’t know what to make of this man, he clearly knew who she was but she couldn’t put a finger to who he was, he seemed to be familiar with muggle culture perhaps he was a muggleborn? No something about him screamed aristocratic, maybe a half blood. As if reading her thoughts he leaned closer. “ I’ve been out of the country for a few years now, been keeping to myself mostly so don’t worry princess” he winked “ secret’s safe with me” 

“ and that secret would be?” she challenged. He smirked and turned to the bartender “ whiskey sour please and for the lady—“ he turned to Hermione “ I’ll have sex on the beach”  _ Bruce  _ smirked at her “ so have you had sex on the beach?” he asked. Hermione felt a blush coming on but she shook it off “  _ maybe  _ I have" 

“Why, aren’t we full of surprises tonight?” Hermione shrugged. “ I’m not as boring as people may think.” 

“Indeed you’re not, I guess you’re not Granger after all,” he goaded. “I don’t think miss prim and proper would be caught dead in a place like this, although you know what they say about the quiet ones...”

“ And what is that exactly?” she asked, leaning closer and taking a sip of his drink. He licked his lips and stared at hers. “I think it's better you show me.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know, you seem to think you know me, yet, I barely know anything about you, Mr  _ Wayne _ , _ ” _ she said playfully. 

“ What is it that you want to know?” he asked, inching closer. 

“Simple, you’re  _ alias _ ,” she whispered into his ear. 

He straightened up and smirked. “Theo, Theo Nott.”


End file.
